


White Party Secrets

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Michael Novotny Bashing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-23
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin are engaged to be married, but will something from the white party stop it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I got this idea after reading a comment from Hadrian in one of the groups and this idea wouldnt leave me alone. So thanks Hadrian, for giving me permission to use your brain.  
  
Reviews are thankful.  


* * *

**Justin**  
  
I can’t believe I am engaged to Brian Kinney. That is a miracle in itself.  
  
It’s amazing how far he has come. And it only took a bomb to freak him out enough to ask me the question and to tell me he loves me.  
  
I already knew, but it was nice to hear.  
  
Of course the first time I said no, because he was doing it out of fear. The second time we were in the big mansion where he opened his heart and spoke with it.  
  
That is when I agreed to marry him. I knew he would someday, just not this soon.  
  
I look over to where Brian is sitting at the booth with Emmett, going over wedding plans. Brian wanted to have a part in it.  
  
Just then Michael sits down, blocking my view of Brian.  
  
“You know he will call this wedding off?” Looking at me with those jealous eyes of his.  
  
“Believe what you want. But I know it will happen. He loves me.” I look down at the list that I have to go through.  
  
“Justin, he might love you, but he will never marry you. He will freak out when it gets closer and call if it. He was vulnerable when he proposed.” Michael smiles like he knows something.  
  
“That’s where you are wrong. Look Michael. You need to get over this jealousy thing you have over me with Brian. He loves me. You are married to Ben.”  
  
“This has nothing to do with me. This has to do with Brian and he will be his normal self before this wedding happens.” I look him in the eyes and can tell he really believes what he is saying.  
  
“Look, what ever Michael. I know in my heart that we will be married and I know he loves me enough to change how he used to be.” I look over to see Brian smile at me.  
  
“You are heading straight for a heartache Justin. He loves you, but Brian Kinney will never marry. He doesn’t believe in all that.” Looking back to him I just shake my head.  
  
“You don’t know shit.” I tell him rather calmly, even for my own sanity.  
  
I look once more at Brian who has a smile plastered on his face looking over the papers Emmett has in front of them. He looks up and smiles back.  
  
 **Brian**  
  
I look up to see Justin smile at me but can tell that he is listening to some bullshit story that Mikey is saying about me.  
  
I can’t believe I am getting married. Yes I can, I would be a fool not to marry that gorgeous man.  
  
He is talented and smart and never took my bullshit.  
  
And he showed me what true love is. He is so fucking amazing and lets not forget that bubble butt that he has.  
  
Smiling back at him I see Mikey stand up and walk away. Justin gets up and moves over to my booth, sitting on my lap.  
  
“What was that about?” I nudge my head towards Mikey walking away.  
  
“Nothing.” He smiles at me.  
  
“Bullshit. Let me guess, he is telling you how I will freak out and call this wedding off.” He looks at me shocked.  
  
“How did you know?” He runs a hand on my leg.  
  
“Because he said the same thing to me.” Mikey has no idea how much I have changed. He refuses to let me grow up.  
  
“Ahh, well I know you won’t because Deb and Mom and Daphne would all have your balls on a wall after kicking them so hard they fall off.” Laughing I know he is right about them.  
  
“Well that is one reason, but the other is because I love you and will not lose you.” I came close to losing him too many times. I won’t take that chance again without being a part of his world.  
  
“You are so the perfect couple.” Emmett gleams out.  
  
“Thanks.” Justin tells him.  
  
“I know.” I answer him making Justin laugh.  
  
Justin then Daphne walks in and Justin gets up, making his way over to the counter where she meets him. Laughing.  
  
“I found it.” Daphne proclaims as I just laugh, looking back down at the papers Emmett has in front of me.  
  
 **Justin**  
  
“Damn Daph, why not just put it on a loud speaker?” Laughing she shows me a picture of a beautiful dress.  
  
“It’s the dress I am going to wear for the wedding. Isn’t it perfect.” I smile at her and nod.  
  
“I guess so.” I answer and she slaps my arm.  
  
“You know it is.” She squeals.  
  
“Nope, won’t do.” Brian saids from behind her, scaring her.  
  
“What do you mean?” She looks at him like he grew another head.  
  
“Well we can’t have the maid of honor looking better then the grooms.” Making Daphne blush once more.  
  
“Brian.” She laughs.  
  
“Oh come on Beautiful. You know I’m right. You are still the only female I would consider fucking. You are hot.” He whispered the last part so softly into her neck, Daphne jumped.  
  
“Brian. Don’t do that. You will make Justin jealous.”  
  
“Why should I not have the only female Justin has had.” Making both of us look at him.  
  
“How did you know?” I smile a little.  
  
Getting behind me and pulling me into his hard chest he whispers into my ear.  
  
“I know everything about you Sunshine.” Fuck, he does.  
  
“So the dress is fine?” She asks again.  
  
“It’s perfect Daphne.” Brian tells her with his breath to my neck. Knowing what that does to me, I push back into him.  
  
 **Brian**  
  
“Well then I need to go shoe shopping.” Just then Emmett claps his hands.  
  
“Ohhh. Shopping? Did I hear someone is going shopping? I will go with you dear. I just love to shop.” Daphne looks at Justin for help but before she can protest Emmett is walking her out yapping about what she should get.  
  
Looking back at us she mouths “Help me.” Before they are out the door.  
  
“Well isn’t that interesting?” I hear myself whisper to Justin.  
  
“What that Emmett has once again conned his way into a shopping spree?” Justin leans his head back.  
  
“No, that I was just thinking we need to go take care of something that has come up.” Licking his neck and making him moan.  
  
“And what’s that?” He asks.  
  
“Our hard cocks.” I speak the c and k to where the sound vibrates into his ear.  
  
“How do you know I am hard?” He asks me.  
  
“Because when you are horny, you always rub up against me like you are doing now.” I smile into his neck.  
  
“Really? Wow, so observant you are.” Taking my fingers and putting them into his mouth.  
  
Just then the bell goes off as I look up to see a beautiful man enter, but not caring I lick Justin’s neck once more.  
  
“Let’s get out of here and take care of these major hard ons.” I puncture each word with a bite.  
  
“Oh god, yes.” We start to head out of the dinner to go home and start the honeymoon early.  
  
Yes Brian Kinney is very much a lesbian when it comes to Justin.  
  
Yes Brian Kinney is in love and happy and nothing will stop me from marrying the man I love.  
  
But maybe I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Carolyn for a great beta job.   
Also thanks to Hadrian for the great plot.

Thanks to all the girls and the Delph gang. Love you all.

* * *

**Justin**

After leaving the diner and knowing that Daphne and Emmett were out shopping, as scary as that thought may be, we all know Daphne won’t let Emmett go over board.

Brian is walking towards me, with nothing but a smile on and I know I am in for some really hot sex.

“You ready to get fucked into the mattress again Sunshine?” He asks seductively.

“I’m always ready for your cock in my ass.” I answer with just as much of a seductive voice.

Taking my arm, he pulls me into him, kissing me hard and passionately.

Pushing him back onto the bed I look down at his body. “So perfect.” I whisper.

I lean over, kissing my way down, starting from his neck, down his chest. Biting his nipples and then moving down to his stomach. 

Bypassing his now hard cock, I go down one leg, working up the other, stopping at his thigh to bite it. Licking where I just bit him I hear him moan.

“Fuck Jus.” 

I smile up at him, moving my lips right by his balls to lick in the area where the leg meets the hips. 

“Oh shit.” Brian moans. “Suck me already.” 

I smile to myself knowing I have him right where I want him.

Taking him into my mouth I can feel him arch up. Using all my abilities I use everything he has taught me. Sucking down lightly to pull up with my lips. 

Using my hand to stroke his dick along with my mouth as my other hand is squeezing his balls. 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Brian moans out. I love hearing those sounds from him.

Sliding my finger inside his waiting hole he spreads his legs farther. “Shit, that is so fucking good.” 

“I’m glad you are enjoying this Brian.” Smiling I go back down on his hard cock. Reaching over I grab a condom, placing it into my own mouth I use my lips to slide it onto his dick. 

Moving up I smile down at him when I place the head to my ass. 

“What?” He asks me.

“Nothing, just this.” I slam down in one fast motion onto his cock. Making his balls bounce up as I slam down.

“OH FUCK!” He yells as he grabs my hips, pushing up into me.

“Shit.” I moan out. 

“So tight.” Brian pants out as he begins to pump into me. 

I slam down onto Brian a few more times before I feel my body tense up before shooting my load, while Brian is stroking me.

Filling the condom with his own spunk he looks up to me, grabbing my neck, pulling me down and kissing me hard.

 

Rolling off him I lay next to him. “Damn, that was great.” 

“I know.” Feeling him slap my arm.

“Sound like me.” Laughing he looks at me, “What’s so funny Sunshine?” 

“I just realized, you didn’t fuck me into the mattress.” Smirking he looks down at his now again hard dick.

“That can be arranged.” Grabbing me, rolling me over and showing me just who was the one in control.

**Brian**

After afternoon and early evening fucks we decide we will head out to Babylon. 

Both of us in our best fuck me outfits, okay, Justin in his best fuck me outfit. I was in my best ‘you want me to fuck you’ outfit.

Arriving at Babylon, all eyes turn to see Justin and I walk in. Just like they do all the time. 

Who wouldn’t? Justin and I are the best looking couple in Pittsburgh.

“Let’s get a drink.” Nodding we head over to the bar, where the gang happens to be.

“Brian. So glad you could join us.” Mikey gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Mikey. Hey boys, and girls.” Smirking I look at Emmett.

“Brian, Justin.” They all say in unison.

“Want to dance Baby?” Emmett asks Justin who looks at me. 

“You don’t need my permission Sunshine.” Nodding, he kisses me as they move out to the dance floor. I love watching Justin dance. His moves are so fucking hot.

“Give me a beam.” I tell the bartender who quickly gets my drink.

Ben and Mikey walk off to the dance floor as well. I walk over to the railing to watch my Sunshine dance. I love how he shakes his ass. 

“So the rumor’s true? You are engaged to be married.” Looking to my left I see a man I met awhile back. One that I didn’t want too ever see again.

“Yes it’s true.” Smiling down at Justin who has a smile plastered on his lips, moving his hips, making my dick hard from watching him.

“He’s hot. Well worth fucking if he tamed the one and only Brian Kinney when no one has done so.” Looking at the man I smirk, knowing he means no harm.

“I never got the papers.” I tell him.

“I never put them in.” I turn towards him.

“That better be a fucking joke. I even gave you the money to do it.” I feel my world start to stubble. Okay we can deal with this. 

“Look, I know you wanted me to do it, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’m not sorry either.” 

“Fuck, I need to have those papers before I can marry Justin.” Looking back at a smiling Justin who is now walking up to the railing.

“Ya I guess you do, but it doesn’t look like you will without them.” The man smirks at me, I don’t know what his game is.

“I trusted you to take care of it. Fuck, I should have done it myself. I shouldn’t have trusted a stupid fuck to do it.” I turn to see Justin right in front of me, smiling as he pulls my head down to kiss him.

“Problem?” He asks as I look back at the trick.

“No not at all Sunshine. Let’s dance.” Pulling him from the trick I feel Justin’s arm through mine as we reach the dance floor.

Pulling me into him I feel his hard on. “Damn Justin, didn’t you get enough this afternoon?” 

Laughing he looks me in the eyes and uses one of my own sayings against me. “Never enough. No such thing as enough.” 

I look over to see the trick walking over to me he whispers into my ear, “Next time stud.”

“Beer?” Justin asks, not knowing about the trick’s words.

“Sure.” Kissing his neck I see the trick out of the corner of my eye, smiling like he had something over Brian Kinney.

Well he does. One hell of a thing.

Turning to see the trick standing there with a smug look on his face, I look over to Justin, who is at the bar.

“Listen to me, are you listening? Good, this will be over before long. Nothing will keep me from marrying Justin. So the smug look on your face can and will be taken off.” I tell him as I look back over to where Justin is laughing with Emmett.

“Come on Brian, is that any way to talk to your husband?” Looking back at him, I know I have to do something, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my beta Carolyn for a great job. Love ya.

Thanks to the Delph gang and to Mari and Aida for their eyes.

Also thanks to Roo for never leaving me alone for more.lol Luv u.

Hadrian..more anti Michael next chapter. Thanks for the idea.

* * *

**Brian**

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I look over to see Justin who is now talking with Emmett. I turn to look back at the man who is slowly tearing up this life of mine.

“Look, the only reason I haven’t hit you is because it would raise some questions here that I am not willing to answer. I don’t recognize you as a husband. When we got, when we did that I was so fucking high and drunk I don’t even remember that night. Or even your fucking name.” I snipe out.

“The name is Heath Riley-Kinney.” My head snaps up to see him smirking.

“Don’t ever say that again. I gave you money to get the thing annulled, which you obviously didn’t do. I will not have you come here and ruin this. We will take care of this tomorrow. I have a lawyer friend.” Did I just call Melanie a friend? I must be desperate. “But until then, stay away from me and Justin.” 

“Look Brian, I understand that you think it was a mistake, but everything happens for a reason.” Heath tells me.

“I agree and this happened because of drugs and beam.” I snare off.

“Brian we had an amazing honeymoon. You were great.” Smirking to myself I look at him.

“I’m always great.” I look at his ring as my mind goes crazy with what the fuck I am going to do when a voice brings me back.

“Yes you are always great.” I look to see Justin behind me, with two drinks.

Taking one from him I pull him in for a kiss. “Great at what?” I ask.

“Umm everything.” Smiling at me I know he didn’t hear any of the conversation with Heath.

“Don’t you forget it Sunshine.” Smacking my arm he laughs.

“I won’t, you won’t let me.” I see the look on Heath’s face and decide to get away from the fire.

“Let’s get out of here.” Leaning into him “I want to fuck you.” 

“You got it.” Looking at ‘the trick’ Justin smiles, “Sorry, this one is taken.” Looking back to me “I am going to say bye to the guys.” 

“Little does he know you are taken by me.” Heath said before I turn around. 

“Stay the fuck away from him and me.” I walk away from him, moving over to where Emmett was hugging Justin.

Taking Emmett’s arms off Justin, “Little to much love from your end Em.” Laughing he moves away.

Justin looks at me and slaps my chest. “What?” I ask.

“You know he would never try anything with me.” Smiling knowing he is right I look at Em. 

“I know, besides you wouldn’t go for someone so “ 

“Loud.” We both say together, laughing.

^^^

The next day after a wild night of lovemaking and some hot sex in the shower I find myself at a place I am not really wanting to be, Mel’s office.

Walking in she smiles at me. “Brian, so what can I do for you?” 

“Morning to you too Mel. Hey nice office.” I move over to the window looking out. “Nice View.” 

“Cut the bullshit Kinney. You wouldn’t come here without a reason. What kind of shit did you get into this time? What kind of trouble do you need my help in getting out of?” I smirk realizing just how much she is like me, which I will never admit out loud. She gets straight to the point.

“I need you to be my lawyer.” I snidely remark.

“Obviously. So what do you need Brian. I am a busy woman.” 

“Ok how much would you charge me to be my divorce lawyer?” She looks at me smirking.

“You aren’t even married yet Brian and you are already looking into a divorce?” I look at her before answering.

“No, I would never divorce Justin. I love him.” I hand her papers that she takes out, it’s a marriage license. 

“Heath Riley? Brian this is a marriage license to someone three years ago. Shit, it’s the same as my wedding day. You asshole.” Leave it to Mel to notice the date.

“Remember the white party? Well I got some bad shit that night and when they through the bouquet, I caught it, already high and drunk, the guy came up to me and started dancing with me and drinking and doing some really bad drugs. Next thing I know, I am waking up in a hotel room with Heath and a fucking ring on my finger. I gave the man money to get it annulled, and I left. I thought he filed but I guess he didn’t and if you don’t rub that smirk off your face Mel I swear I will take my business elsewhere.” Looking over she looks at me with a shocked face. 

“Brian Kinney, married man. And it wasn’t to Justin. Wow.” 

“Will you be my lawyer Mel or not?” I say with a bit of anger.

“Yes Brian, I will be, but no fee. This has rewards of its own. So does Justin know?” I shake my head.

“No, not yet. I will tell him sooner or later. I just don’t want to upset him. Mel, I was fucking out of my mind that night. I don’t even remember the fuck we had at the hotel.” I look up into her eyes. “Mel, I need your help.”

“Okay Brian, we will see what we can do. Let’s get the basics of what you want out of it.”

“I want nothing. Just for him to sign it.” 

“Let’s just look into a few things. I’ll call you when I have them drawn up.” Smiling she sticks her hand out.

“I will be having to pay for this one someday.” She nods her head.

“You bet your tight ass.” I look down at her papers as I walk out. 

“Thanks Mel.” I look back once more.

“You are welcome.” She tells me without looking up.

I leave her office and go into my own job, leaving her, my arch enemy to help me out of a situation that my wild life lead me into.

Is there such a thing as Justice. Nope not in this case of Brian Kinney and Melanie Marcus.

^^^

I sit at my desk looking over some boards when my buzzer goes off. 

“Yes Cynthia.” 

“Someone is here to see you. A Heath Riley Kinney.” I snap my head up. 

“Send him in.” I tell her. 

“Family you haven’t told me about?” She brings him in before seeing the look on my face, she decides its not a good time. 

I knew she was smart.

“What do you want?” I look up.

“I thought we could catch up on our lives, honey.” He smiles as he sits down, waiting for me to say something when I rub the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming on.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Carolyn for her great beta job and all her help.   
Also thanks to the girls. You know who you are.  
And thanks to my Delph men. Love you all.

* * *

**Brian**

“Heath, you can’t just barge into my office and expect me to just drop everything just to ‘reminisce’ about ‘the good old days’ which by the way, I don’t fucking remember?” I tell him never looking up from the boards.

“Oh come on Brian. It’s kinda funny. I mean I’m sitting here thinking about how wild we were that night.” Heath smiles at me.

“Well it must not have been too wild if I don’t remember it.” I sarcastically snare out.

“Brian, this is so stupid. Look we all know the great Brian Kinney wouldn’t marry someone he didn’t want to marry.” Heath looks down at the ring on his finger, which I know I didn’t put there.

“I didn’t even remember that night which is odd for me since I usually remember everything I do.” I let out. “As well as that ring, I think I would know if I bought you a damn ring.”

Looking at it once more he smiles, “I got it after we got married. I had it engraved with HRK.” Handing me one it has a ‘BKR’ engraved, looking at him he smirks. 

“Brian Kinney-Riley.” I put it back into the box and toss it to him.

“I won’t need this. We are getting divorced.” 

“Brian,” he stands up walking over to me. “Come on, just give us a chance.” 

“Fuck you, I’m in love with Justin.” He sits on the desk.

“But you married me first.” He tells me with a smile that I want to knock off his face.

“MARRIED!” We both look at the door to see Michael standing there with a stunned look on his face.

“Yes, married, and who are you?” Heath demands as I look straight at him I rub my temples, sitting back down.

“I’m his best friend and if you were married I would know about it.” Mikey gets in between us.

“Michael.” I say to him but he doesn’t listen.

“Look, I don’t know who you are but he is engaged to Justin, who by all means deserves him after everything they’ve been through. It took me forever to like him.” Heath gets up and stands in front of him.

“Listen to me you little twerp.” But before he could go on Michael once again chimes in.

“No you listen, Brian wouldn’t have done that and not told me about it. I have known him,” But before Mikey could say more Heath puts his hand on his shoulder.

“Listen to me, not everything people do gets back to their best friends. There are things not even he wants you to know about. Now, back the fuck off him, stop whining and let go of his breast because he isn’t your fucking mother and he isn’t your keeper.” Seeing Michael look at me for me to jump in I raise my eyebrows.

“Are you going to let him talk to me like that? And what about Justin?” 

“Justin,” I start to say but Heath once again butts in. 

“Justin will find out when BRIAN tells him. As for ‘letting’ me talk to you like this, he is my husband, not my keeper and I have a mouth and I can say and do with it, as I want. And that includes putting Brian’s little whining best friend in his place.” I have to say I’m impressed about how he handles himself.

“Brian.” Michael whines but Heath just looks at him, shutting him up.

“I will call you later Mikey.” I tell him as he walks out. 

**Michael**

I can’t believe Brian didn’t tell me about this. Something is wrong with this. 

I reach the comic book store to see Justin standing there waiting on me. 

“Hey Michael. I wanted to show you the new sketches for the next Rage comic.” Smiling that smile I have come to really like.

“Sure.” I put an arm around him, walking to the door. Once inside he takes them out as we sit at the counter. Putting my hand on his back he looks at me. “You are so fucking talented.” 

“Thanks. I was thinking about how Rage reacts to JT wanting kids.” Smiling he looks at me. 

“Are you wanting life to imitate art again?” Thinking back to what I found out from going to see Brian. 

“I don’t know, maybe someday. I can’t believe he asked me to marry him.” Smiling his sunshine smile.

“Well you know I'm for it, but Justin, if it doesn’t work out, you will be fine.” Moving away from me.

“Michael give it a rest. I know you don’t like me, and aren’t really wanting us to get married, but Brian is going to marry me.” Looking at him I want to scream.

“I act like I don’t like you Justin.” Looking over to me he gets up.

“Bullshit. You have never been able to stand me. You act like it at times and then like the other day in the diner, you pretty much screamed at me that Brian will never marry me and will back out of it in the end.” 

“Justin, look there is something you need to know.” I start to tell him about Brian and Heath but Justin cuts me off.

“No Michael, I won’t listen to this. One day you like me the next you are down my throat. But one thing always stays the same, the fact you don’t think I will marry Brian.” He picks up his backpack and walks to the door.

“Justin, I just don’t think he will be ready.” 

“Whatever, later Michael.” Walking out of the door he is gone.

And I will make sure you know the real Brian Kinney but I need to get the proof first.

Like a copy of the marriage license.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Carolyn for a great beta job. Hugs.   
Also thanks to all of the Delph gang.  
Also Roo, I love you girl.  
Hadrian..time for some Mikey hatred.  
Nic, miss you already.  
Aida...want cake.

* * *

**Brian**

Walking into the diner, with Justin by my side we spot the gang in the booth.

“Well if it isn’t the peanut gang.” Getting slapped on the arm from a laughing Justin. I love that smile.

“Be nice Brian.” Walking over to the gang. 

“Can we sit in another booth?” I say in my best kid voice.

“No, these are our friends and family, now sit.” I pout as I sit down, pulling Justin next to me.

“Hey Justin. Hey Brian.” Ben and Mikey say followed by the rest of the gang saying their hellos.

“What’s up Baby? You look tired.” Emmett said looking at Justin. I look at Justin and for the first time I see the bags. 

“Justin, you didn’t sleep again last night did you?” I ask.

“Why aren’t you sleeping Justin?” Ted looks at Justin.

“Don’t know, just not resting, I think I’m just not getting enough at home to knock me out.” Smiling at me I slap his leg under the table. 

“You get plenty.” Justin hasn’t really been sleeping much since our wedding day is coming closer. I think he’s actually nervous.

“I’m fine, just got a lot on my mind. The wedding.” Looking at me smiling. “And the fact that I’m getting married is a big deal. A good one, no a **GREAT** one. But I guess I’m nervous. I mean all these years I’ve tried to get him and now he’s mine, all mine.” 

“Well, who knows.” Mikey begins to say but stops when he sees my face. 

“Well I need to get to the school. Got an early class.” Ben stands up giving Mikey a kiss before leaving.

“Ya I need to go too. I’ve got a party to get ready for and they’re wanting some really sexual stuff.” Emmett stands up, “Bye Babies.” He tells us all before heading out the door to do his catering job.

“Well I should get going too. My boss is a slave driver.” Smiling at me before standing up. “Don’t forget the meeting at 11 this morning for Brown.” 

“Thanks Theodore. I’ll be there. Have the boys meet me in the office at 9 to go over the stuff and make sure its right.” Nodding he walks out as I look at Justin. “The offer still stands for you to work with me. I know I’ll get what I want then.” 

“Well maybe I’ll start. I need to use the bathroom, I’ll be back.” Standing up he walks away shaking his ass. I know what he wants. Looking to Mikey I smirk with my tongue in cheek.

“When are you going to tell him about Mr. Riley-Kinney?” I give him a look that tells him to stay out of it.

“After his birthday. I want him to have a good one before I tell him about this. Keep your mouth shut Mikey. Now I’m going to go fuck my future husband.” 

Walking into the bathroom I hear some moans coming from one of the stalls. Opening it I see Justin sitting on the toilet with his legs open and stroking his cock.

“What took you so long?” Justin moans out.

“I had to give you some time to really miss me. And I see it worked. Let me help you Sunshine.” I get on my knees to pleasure my sunshine.

After shooting his load in my mouth I proceed to pull my own pants down and fuck him right there, lifting him up and sitting down, letting him ride me. 

Which he does. 

After we’re finished I look at him, smiling. “Ya I think you need to work for me, so I can take advantage of having my cock ridden anytime.”

“Ya I agree. We’ll talk more about it later.” Laughing as we both just relax for a few minutes and going to where we need to go. Both with smiles on our faces.

 

**Michael**

After leaving the diner I know I need to do something to stop this wedding and now I know just what I need to do.

I’m standing outside Melanie’s office door, knocking when I hear her tell me to come in.

“Hey Mel, I was hoping to talk to you.” I look at her smiling.

“Hi Michael, what is it? I’m kinda busy.” Mel gets up, getting some water.

“I was hoping to have JR for this weekend. I know it’s not my weekend but it’s Ben’s birthday and I was hoping to have a family dinner with Ben, me and the kids.” Sitting down next to the desk.

“Well, I guess it won’t hurt anything. I know she’s in good hands with you two.” 

“So I guess you know about Brian and Heath since you’re his lawyer. I know you can’t talk about it. Just shocking is all.” Smiling at her.

“Ya to say the least.” Just then Mel’s assistant puts his head in the door.

“Mel there’s a delivery for you. They won’t let us sign for it.” Walking out as he nods his head at me.

“Well Michael, my assistant just flirted with you.” Laughing she stands up. “I’ll be right back. Just hold on, want to discuss something with you.” 

“Sure.” She walks out and I take the chance to do what I need to do. Seeing Brian’s file on the desk I quickly grab it, opening it up and seeing what I needed, I pull it out, marking the spot I took it from. 

I quickly go over to the copy machine and make a few fast copies of the marriage license. Taking the copies and putting them into my pocket, I grab a bottle of water before I put the original one back into the folder, closing it up and placing it where it was before she walked back in.

“What are you doing?” She asks me.

“Getting some water.” I hold up the bottle I had taken out and show it to her.

“Oh, well okay. Sit down I wanted to ask you something.” After sitting down and knowing she now didn’t see what I did, I take a deep breath.

“What is it?” I look at her, smiling.

“Well I know it’s also Ben’s birthday as well as Justin’s. Were you planning on having a party? I know Brian is having one for Justin.” Smiling she shakes her head. “Brian Kinney, celebrating birthdays. Still hard to believe.” 

“Well I know Ma is setting something up with Brian for them both. I’m sure she’ll let us know what is planned.” 

Getting up she moves over by me. “So Michael, what are you getting Ben?” 

Looking down at my hands I laugh. “I still really don’t know, but I’ll figure it out.” Standing up I make my way over to her, kissing her cheek.

“I’ll let you get back to work. I need to get some shopping done. I have 3 more shopping days left.” 

“Well the party is probably Sunday. Today is Thursday, so yes that’s only 3 days.” Laughing as she hugs me. “Have fun Michael. I’m sure whatever you get, he’ll love it.” 

“I know.” Walking out of the office I place my hand over the pocket where I have Justin’s birthday present already gotten.

This **will** be a birthday Justin will **always** remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my wonderful beta Carolyn. You rock.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WPS 6

**Ben**

I look up to the door to see a familiar man walking in.

As Heath walks into Babylon, every eye seems to turn to see this man. With his light brown hair, and blue gray eyes he has every man in the place wanting him. The rest of him is just as fucking sexy. He has the plumpest lips with a dimple on his chin you just want to kiss. His smile is just as sexy, and with a killer body and fair skin, he spots his prey as he walks up to the man who is the same height as him.

"Hi Brian." Looking right past me. 

“What do you want?” Brian looks around for the only other man he wants, Justin.

“Would you like to dance? Need to talk.” Heath moves closer, pushing me aside.

I sense Michael doesn’t really like this man.

“Uh that would be a no.” As he sees Justin on the dance floor, Brian moves towards the floor. “I have a better offer.” Not that I’ll admit but Heath is hot.

Brian walks over to Justin with Heath standing here with us. “He doesn’t want you Heath.” Michael tells him taking another drink.

“Michael, shut the fuck up.” Walking off I see Heath make a beeline to the couple everyone wants to know.

Getting up behind Justin he gets closer to him. I can see Justin tense and just like if on autopilot Brian pushes him away and moves Justin away, I smile at what happened, shaking my head I make a way over to Heath.

“Problems? Look, I don’t know who you are but Brian and Justin only have eyes for each other. So maybe you should take the hint and let it go.” 

“And who are you?” Heath looks at me.

“A friend of theirs.” I point to the boys.

“Wanna drink?” Smiling at me, I nod my head.

“But I am taken.” Laughing we walk up to the bar.

“Ben what you doing with him?” Michael asks me.

“Just having a drink.” Michael wraps his arms around my neck. 

“Let’s dance.” Michael pulls me out into the crowd, forgetting all about the tall brunet.

Emmett

“Well Shug, looks like you got the shaft, and I don’t mean in a good way either.” I tell the tall gorgeous man next to me.

“And you are?” He asks.

“I’m Emmett, the answer to your prayers.” Smiling at me he nods his head towards the bartender.

“Well Emmett, I’m Heath, can I buy you a drink?” I sit next to him and put in my order for another Cosmo.

“Nice to meet you. You seem interested in the royal couple.” I take a drink of my pink drink.

“Well let’s just say I have history with one of them.” Taking a drink of his own.

“Oh a trick that can’t let go.” I look down thinking that it’s a shame.

“It’s more complicated then that.” I nod my head.

“It always is.” I see Ted on the other side of the bar. “Well time for me to meet my friend. Smooches stud.” I get up and walk over to Ted.

“What was that about?” He looks at me.

“Oh another trick of the royal couple who can’t seem to get it through his head.” Ted nods his understanding. “Come on Teddy, let’s show these guys how you shake you ass.” 

The rest of the night went quite well. I hooked up with this amazing top, while Teddy actually hooked back up with an old flame, Blake.

**Brian**

Well tomorrow is Justin’s party. We’re all at Woody’s talking about the details when Justin walks in and heads over.

“So got everything ready for the party?” I snap my head at him.

“Sunshine, you aren’t supposed to let on you know about it.” Smiling at me I can’t help but smile back.

“Well it’s not hard to figure out. Where will it be?” Getting a beer he looks at the papers. “Oh the loft, I see Emmett and Debbie will once again make it a birthday to remember.” Nodding my head I pull him into me, kissing his lips.

“You’re so fucking adorable when you act like you know it all.” 

“I know.” He smirks at me.

I look up to see Heath playing a game of pool. “He’s hot.” Justin whispers to me.

“Ya, but not as hot as you.” Smiling down at the blond who has a hold on me. 

“Brian, you don’t have to hide that you’re attracted to someone. Hell I think he’s hot.” Justin moves away from me.

I look over to see Heath smiling at me. He keeps showing up places we’re at. Babylon, here, the diner, the fucking gym. I have to admit the man has a set of balls on him. 

In many ways.

**Justin**

The next day I’m sitting in the diner when I see the same hot guy from the bar walk in. He smiles at me before heading to another booth. 

I have to admit his smile is sexy. And he has a dimple right on his chin. 

I go back to looking at some boards I’ve been working on for Brian when I can feel someone looking at me. I look up to see the brunet walking to my table.

“Those are fucking great.” I smile up at him.

“Thanks.” I reply.

“Did you do these?” Looking totally amazed he sits down across from me.

“Yes I did. I work at an ad agency with my partner. I mean my future husband. I do some work for him often.” I smile at him.

“Well you have a talent that everyone should see. I run an architecture firm that you could put so much into.” I look at him in shock.

“Thanks but I think I’ll stick with where I am.” He nods his understanding.

“Understandable.” He answers.

“I’ve seen you around. What’s your name?” I put the board down.

“Heath, and you are?” Putting his hand out.

“Justin.” Shaking his hand.

“Well Justin, can I buy you something to eat here?” I look over to Debbie who is smiling. 

“Umm, I actually don’t pay for meals here. My adopted mother owns the place.” Laughing he looks over to Debbie.

“Well, aren’t you a lucky one. So what do you recommend?” 

“I would say the ham and cheese. It’s really good.” I smile at him. He seems nice.

“Or you could have what Sunshine here has all the time. Double cheeseburger, fries, and Pepsi. And wash it all down with a vanilla shake.” Laughing once more she looks at the man in front of me. “Who’s this piece of gorgeousness?” 

He puts his hand out to her, “I’m Heath. Nice to meet you ma’am.’ She takes his hand where he kisses it.

“Oh and a gentleman. So you want what he’s having.” He nods his head as she walks away. 

“She won’t charge you.” I look back down at the board.

“Why not?” He asks innocently.

“Because you’re sitting with me and you did something that made her smile.” Just then she comes back with two plates just alike.

“Here you go. I knew and went ahead and put it in when you came in.” Smiling at me. 

“You’re a sweetheart.” Heath smiles at her once more. “Thanks beautiful.” 

“Anytime.” Walking away once again.

“She’s funny.” He tells me as we eat our lunch.

“Ya, she’s great.”

We talk during lunch and I can’t believe this man is so smart. He’s like Brian’s equal. Someone I could easily like.

“So Sunshine, you ready for your party tomorrow?” Deb asks coming up.

“Party?” Heath looks at me.

“Yes it’s Sunshine’s birthday tomorrow. We’re having a party for him and Ben since they share the same birthday.” Deb announces to the diner.

“Oh happy birthday.” He smiles at me.

“Oh why don’t you come. I mean you seem like a nice guy and there’s this really cute guy there who I think you’ll just love. You seem like a top. Well he’s the biggest bottom you’ll ever meet.” 

Deb sits next to him. “Oh that’s a great idea. I won’t take no for an answer. You’ll fit right in with these boys.”

 

“Oh I would love to come to your party. I have time to ever get you a present.” Looking down at the board. “I guess a job isn’t it though since you already turned that down.” 

“Ya I’m happy with where I am. Thanks. And you’ll have fun. I know you will.” Smiling at me he stands up. 

“Here’s my number, call me later with directions and a time to be there. I need to find the perfect gift.” Looking at Deb he kisses her hand once more before walking out.

“He’s perfect for Emmett.” We both laugh out.

**Heath**

This is working out so well. Justin asked me to the party himself. I acted like I didn’t know where they live, but hey, can’t let him know yet. Brian would kill me.

I can’t wait to see how Brian reacts to see his fiancé and his current husband in the same room together.

Now I need to find a gift for Justin. I think I know what to get him.

This is going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

WPS 7

**Heath**

“And this is Emmett Honeycutt.” I look up to see the same man from Babylon, the one who walked away from me.

“Well hello again stranger.” Emmett smiles at me. “What brings you here?” 

“Justin invited me.” Smiling at the tall man.

“I should have known Emmett met you since you’re a hunk and he’s such a bottom boy.” Deb laughs out. “But in the most respectful sense Emmett dear.” 

“I know Deb, all is good. I know what you mean.” Emmett gushes out.

“Well then I’ll leave you two to get to know each other better.” Walking away I look at Emmett. He’s a tall man, nice looking and most definitely a bottom. 

“Oh they’re here.” The shorter brunet said who I believe is Michael.

Waiting for the door to open Emmett looks at me smiling. You can tell he loves parties.

As the door opens revealing Brian with his hands over Justin’s eyes he steps inside. 

“Ready Sunshine?” Brian smiles as Justin nods his head.

“Yes I’m ready.” Justin enthusiastically lets out a laugh.

“Ok one, two three.” Brian removes his hands and at that moment everyone yelled at once.

“Surprise.” 

“Oh my god. This is great. I knew that there was a party but this is really cool.” Looking around Justin sees the decorations that Emmett had put up for him and Ben’s party. 

“Happy birthday Babies.” Emmett once again gushes out as he hugs Justin and Ben.

Ben was already surprised when they got here earlier. They wanted to do it separately, and Ben was first since it was Justin’s place. But Ben didn’t seem to mind. 

“I love it.” Justin hugs Brian, kissing him before turning around to say hi to the gang.

Brian spots me and his face loses the smile as he walks over to me.

“Hey Brian, great party. Justin looks happy.” I smile out as he moves in front of me.

“He’s happy and I plan on making him stay that way. Now what the fuck are you doing here?” Brian looks upset with my presence.

“Nice to see you too stud.” Smiling my best smile.

“Stop with the games Heath, what the fuck are you doing here?” Brian asks once again.

“I invited him. Do you actually know Heath?” He looks from me to Brian.

“Happy birthday Justin.” I tell him handing him a big package.

“Ohh a present, you didn’t have to.” Justin beams as he opens it; I look at Brian who has the look to kill in his eyes.

Justin gets a big smile on his face as he opens the gift I got him. His eyes widen as he sees what’s in it.

“Oh my god. Heath, how did you get this? This is like not even out to anyone yet. He hasn’t had a show yet. This is amazing. Shit.” Justin beams as he looks at the piece of art I got him.

“I know the artist. She’s one of my clients. I’m designing her house here. I told her that I have a friend who loves art and is awesome himself and would love to give him a piece of hers. So she told me to pick which piece. So I picked this one knowing you mentioned it before in one of your interviews about your own art.” Smiling he hugs me.

“What is it Sunshine?” Debbie asks.

“Its called Enigma by the upcoming artist Cristianna Centiev. She hasn’t even had a show yet.” Turning back to me he smiles. “This is so fucking amazing. I love it. Thank you.”

I look at Brian who seems to be boiling but when Justin turns towards him, he hides it. “Isn’t this great?” 

“Perfect Sunshine.” Brian smiles. “Now why don’t we get to the rest of the gifts.”

“I love presents.” Justin beams out.

“We know.” Brian puts his arm around Justin, sitting him down on the stool.

**Justin**

Opening the presents I get some art supplies, a make over, musical theater tickets, gift cards to a few stores. 

“Here’s mine.” Brian handed me an envelope. Opening I find two tickets inside to a few places. 

“Oh my god, Brian. We’re going to these places?” I look through the tickets. Italy and France.

“Well in order for you to get the true feeling of seeing art where it was made you must go there.” I jump at him, hugging and kissing his lips. 

“Oh shit, thanks.” Smiling at me he looks like he wants to say something. 

“Well let’s have cake.” Emmett claps his hands.

“Wait, there is one more. It’s not marked.” Michael hands me the last package.

Opening it up I look at the typed card. 

‘Justin,   
I hope you like this gift. It was very well much the one true thing you deserve.’ 

Name not needed.’

I look around at everyone who seems to want to see as well. 

Opening the little box I pull the paper back to see a frame upside down. Smiling I pick it up, turning it around to see what picture someone had framed.

My eyes widen as I see the contents of the framed picture. I look up at Brian who has a look in his eyes. 

“What is it Sunshine.” I look at Heath who is standing next to Emmett.

“You fucking piece of shit.” I run towards Heath, but someone grabs me from behind.

“Justin, what the fuck?” Turning around to face Brian. 

“You and that, that man are, are fucking.” I can’t even get the words out. “This is a joke isn’t it?” I yell at Brian.

“What?” Brian takes the frame from my hands and gets a look in his eyes, looking straight at Heath. “You fucking prick. Why would you do this?” 

“I didn’t do shit, what is it?” Heath moves closer to us as Brian shoves it to him.

“Shit, fuck, I didn’t do this Brian. I wouldn’t destroy Justin’s party.” Heath looks at me. “Justin I didn’t do this.” 

“Then it’s not true?” I sob out.

I see the look in both their eyes and I know the truth. “Fuck you’re married?” I whisper out.

“Justin, let me explain.” Brian starts to say as I hear gasps from the room.

“Let you explain. Explain that you’re already married. How the fuck did this not get back to me before. When Brian? When did this happen?” 

“White party. The last one I went to. “ Brian quietly answers.

“The one I was going to go to but stayed here for Mel and Lindz wedding?” Brian nods his head. “Fuck Brian that was over three years ago. And why didn’t you tell me?” I say through tears.

“You’re married?” Debbie yells at Brian.

“Deb, please let me handle one person at a time.” Brian tells her never taking his eyes off mine. “I didn’t tell you Justin because it was drugged induced.” 

“That’s not a fucking excuse.” I move away when he tries to touch me. “No, I can’t believe that you didn’t think it was important enough to tell me.” I cry out.

“It was supposed to be annulled.” He looks at Heath.

“He’s right Justin. He left me money to do it, but I didn’t. I thought it would be wild to stay married to him.” Heath moves by us.

“That’s not the point. Is this why you came back? To claim him?” I yell at Heath.

“No, well yes. But that was before I saw you two together and heard the stories of you two. I didn’t want to tear you apart. He loves you Justin. We’re actually in a divorce.” Heath proclaims.

“I don’t fucking care. You both lied to me. I know he loves me, but he obviously doesn’t trust me enough to have told me all this before.” I turn toward Brian once more.

“Justin, please.” I shake my head. 

“I need to get out of here. I need to get away from you. I can’t believe you wouldn’t trust me. I can’t believe we’re engaged and you wouldn’t tell me something as important as **YOU’RE MARRIED.** ”

I walk towards the door. “Justin please wait.” Brian screams out. 

“Brian, please, for the sake of us both, leave me alone right now.” He looks at me like I slapped him. Now he sees how I feel. “Happy fucking birthday to me.” I yell out as I walk out the door.

**Brian**

I stand there like I was a lost puppy who just saw a car hit his mother. 

“Brian?” Debbie looks at me.

“Debbie, leave me the fuck alone right now. Everyone **OUT** of my house.” I turn to Heath, “You too.” 

“Brian I didn’t, “ Heath starts but I stop him.

“I don’t care. I need to go after him.” I move towards the door but am grabbed by Emmett.

“Baby, I know this hurts but he’s hurting a lot more. You know how he is, he just needs time.” Nodding I look at Emmett.

“Get these people out of my house.” Looking at everyone I tell them “If I find out who fucking did this, I swear, our friendship is over. Now everyone out.” I move to the bar for a drink.

Everyone walks out as Heath and Mel come to me. “Mel and I talked, neither of us told him. Brian I’m not here to destroy your relationship with Justin. I wouldn’t do that to you, or him.” 

I nod my head at him as Mel continues, “I wouldn’t have done it. I love Justin, plus this is going way beyond the client/ attorney privileges.” 

“Mel I know you wouldn’t do it. As much as you have disliked me, I know you wouldn’t do this to Justin. But who else knew?” I look down. “Fuck Michael.” 

“How would he get a license?” Mel asks before looking at me “Shit he was in the office alone with your file. He could have, but why would he?” 

“Because he has never truly liked Justin. I swear if it’s him, I’ll never forgive him.” Moving over to Mikey I turn him to face me.

“Did you do this? Did you steal a copy from Mel’s office?” He looks at me in shock.

“Brian I wouldn’t do that to you.” He stutters out.

“Bullshit Michael, it **WAS** you. It’s in your eyes. In your face. You could never lie to me.” 

“Ok, maybe I did,” I didn’t let him finish his sentence as he hits the floor after I punch him.

“I don’t care why you did it. Get the fuck out of my house. And stay out of my life Michael. Our friendship is over. Do you hear me? **O. V. E. R.**.” I storm into the bedroom and look at an empty bed.

Falling onto the bed I let the tears fall down my face as my life crumbles to the ground.

Through tears I scream out the only thing on my mind. 

“Justin.” Which came out more like a whimper then a scream.


	8. Chapter 8

WPS 8

**Justin**

I sit in my car, going over everything I just found out. Brian and Heath are married. For 3 years. He’s been lying all this time.

I hit my steering wheel with my fists. 

“Fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!” I scream out. 

I put my head on the wheel, as the passenger’s door is opened. 

“Brian not now.” I turn my head away not wanting to show how much I’m hurting. 

“It’s not Brian.” I turn to see Heath getting into the car.

“And I’m not in the mood to talk to you either. You could’ve told me.” I take the tissue he’s putting out towards me.

“It wasn’t my place to, and it sure as hell wasn’t Michael’s. Brian didn’t want to ruin your birthday, and just so you know, yes, he has filed for divorce. Plus he did give me money after we woke up and he found us married.” Heath states but I don’t look at him.

“Justin, Justin.” I hear Deb and Ben and look out the window to see them coming over. 

“Want to go somewhere else? Just drive.” Heath tells me.

“I, I can’t. I’m too upset.” He nods leaning back. He then leans over to lift me up and I’m about to protest when I realize what he is doing. 

I move over him and sit down as he starts the car and opens his window as we move past them saying “Sorry, Justin doesn’t feel like talking.” As we drive away.

“Where to?” He looks at me.

“I don’t know. Don’t care.” I lean my head against the window trying to calm down and why I’m letting this man, Brian’s hus—band (I can barely think it, let alone say it) drive me away from everyone.

We drive in silence for what seems like forever before we pull up to this secluded place. “What are we doing here?” I ask.

“It’s my place, well one of mine. It’s nice and quiet. We won’t have any interruptions and we do need to talk Justin.” I simply nod as he climbs out and comes to open my door.

“I could’ve done that.” He nods smiling. “But thanks.” I quietly say.

Walking in he takes my jacket and hangs it up. “Let’s sit you down, I’ll get you a drink.” 

“Okay.” I sit on the couch, lean my head back and close my eyes. Trying to make sense of everything.

**Heath**

“So Justin,” I walk in to find Justin with his head back, eyes closed and know from how he’s breathing that he’s sleeping. 

I place the drinks down and smile as I lay him down, putting his head on a pillow and a blanket over him. 

“Brian.” He whispers in his sleep before just snuggling into the pillow.

I watch him for a bit, watching him sleep and trying to figure a way to get him back with Brian. I didn’t want to make trouble and Justin is so sweet. And Brian loves him. 

Yes I thought if I came here saying we aren’t divorced that Brian would want me again. But I was wrong. I should have known.

Looking at the beautiful blond in front of me I can see why Brian is so into him. He’s gorgeous.

Not knowing how much time has past I see a tear roll down Justin’s cheek and as I go to wipe it, my cell phone rings, seeing it’s Brian I stand up, flip it open and walk out of the room, to a location where I can still see Justin.

“Yes dear.” I smile at the endearment.

“Shut the fuck up Heath. Deb and Ben said you drove off in Justin’s car with him. What are you doing? Where’s Justin? Is he okay?” Brian rushes out.

“Brian, slow down and take a breath. Yes I drove off with him. He didn’t want to have to face them. I could tell he needed to get away and he couldn’t drive himself due to the fact that he was crying too hard.” I look back to Justin.

“Fuck, is he okay?”

“Yes, he’s cried so hard he’s sleeping now. He is really hurting. Brian I’m sorry.” I try to tell him but he cuts me off.

“Why are you with him in the first place?” Brian is getting more upset.

“I’m going to steal him from you.” I say sarcastically “I thought maybe I could talk to him about some things.” 

“Heath,” Brian starts but I stop him.

“Look Brian, I fucked this up and I’m going to try to fix it.” I look at Justin who is looking at me. “I have to go, I’ll call you later. I’ll keep him safe for you.” Hanging up, I move over to sit in front of him once more. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I was resting and…,” Justin sits up and rubs his eyes.

“No need to apologize Justin. You needed the rest. You’ve been through a lot.” I hand him a glass of water. 

“Why did I agree to come here with you?” Having a guilty look on his face--I smiled. 

“Justin you didn’t agree to do anything. You were upset, I drove and you needed to get away. I wanted to talk to you where noone could interrupt us.” I sit next to him.

**Justin**

“Thanks for the water, but I could use something stronger.” Nodding my consent, he grabs the bottle of Jim Beam and I smile at the way he holds it so much like Brian. 

They’re a lot alike.

Like equals.

He smiles at me as he hands me a glass and fills it. “You know that drinking won’t solve this?” 

“Well it makes it easier.” Downing the drink I lean my head back again. “Then again maybe it doesn’t.”

“Justin, I want to explain to you what happened. I know this is hard to handle, but I’m hoping what I tell you will help make it easier to handle.” I look at him and can see just how concerned he is.

“You’re married to the man I’m about to marry. What part of this is supposed to be easy?” I attempt to take the bottle but before I can he takes it from me.

“I want us both sober for this Justin.” I sigh as he puts the bottle down. “Listen, I know that man loves you. I know because even though he married me, it was your name he screamed out that night.” I look at him. “Don’t look surprised. Brian was wasted, I was wasted but lucky for me I remember everything. Now I might not have been able to stop myself from doing something, but I do remember it.”

“He really screamed my name?” I ask.

Laughing he looks me in the eyes. “Yes, it was your name my husband screamed out as he came.” 

“But it doesn’t make a bit of difference when he didn’t tell me.” I wipe a tear.

“Justin, we thought it was funny that night because Brian caught the bouquet and said how you would think it was funny and sentimental. He got even more wasted and high and next thing we knew we were laughing and I told him we could fix the problem by just getting married. He looked at me, and smiled and said ‘Let’s get married Justin.’ And at the time I could care less what he called me, I just knew I should take the chance to be married to him. I liked him.” He looks down and then back up.

“You’re bullshitting me. He would never say that.” Then I note the look in his eyes and know he’s telling the truth.

“When you’re that far gone, the truth always comes out. He loves you Justin. He did give me money and kept saying how if you ever found out it would destroy what you had. I told him to just not tell you because it was just a fuck anyway. I took the money and was going to file but something stopped me. And now I think I know why.” I look at him confused.

“What?” I sit up looking at him.

“That I needed to come here and make it clear to you how he truly feels.” He looks me in the eyes.

“No, I always knew. It does help to know the truth, but I’m still pissed and hurt he didn’t tell me.” 

“Justin, don’t walk away from him over my stupid mistake.” I snap my head towards him.

“I’m not going to leave him. We fought way too hard to get where we are and I won’t let his husband ruin it for us. We’ve been through a lot tougher. I just need some time to get this out of my head and figure out why he didn’t tell me, and work this out.” I grab the water and take a drink, running my hands over my head. 

“You okay?” He puts a hand on my head. “Justin you’re burning up.” He gets up and leaves coming back with a thermometer and puts it in my mouth. I let him do it and admire how he moves around. 

After it beeps he takes it out and frowns. “You’ve got a fever. 101.3. Justin you need to rest. You’re making yourself sick over this.” 

“No, it’s not this, it’s my headache. Whenever I get too wound up it happens.” Sitting down next to me he runs his hand over my head. Moaning I close my eyes as he pulls my head down into his lap. 

“You don’t have to,” I start to sit up and he pushes me back down. 

“Justin, you’re here to relax and this isn’t helping your headache. I know some relaxation techniques since my mother used to get intense headaches and I used to help her.” I relax as his fingers from one hand gracefully run through my hair as the other rubs my back.

“Brian does this, too.” I smile thinking about him. 

“Justin, listen to me. I know you are in pain. I can see it, but you have to fully trust me. I’m not going to make a move on you. I just want to help.” I let out a breath and totally relax and let his fingers help.

**Heath**

This has been an interesting day. I continue to run my hands through his hair as I tell him to relax. I can tell he is sleeping once again. 

I look into his sleeping face and can’t help but smile. 

“You’re a good man Justin, and so is Brian. You belong together.” I lift him up to carry him to the bed to lay him down and as I lay him down my cell rings again. Without looking at the ID I pull it out and answer it before it wakes Justin. 

“Just a sec, I’m putting a friend to bed.” I put the phone down as I take his shoes off and cover him up.

“Heath, thanks.” Justin mutters out as he goes right back to sleep. Sitting down next to him I run my hand through his hair and he moans. 

_What the fuck is going on there?_ I hear in the phone and pick it up.

Walking out I shut the door before putting the phone to my ear.

“Relax, he’s sleeping.” I smile thinking about how adorable he is for being so jealous.

“Why was he moaning? Were you touching him? Heath I’ll kill you.” Brian starts to rant.

“I did touch him. I was rubbing his head because he has a migraine and a fever and I was helping with it. Brian I’m not after Justin.” I sit down and pick up the Beam.

“Is he okay? Where are you? I’ll come get him. I know how to deal with these things. He gets them sometimes. He needs me.” I can hear him grabbing something.

“Brian, he’s sleeping. He isn’t ready to see you but has informed me that he isn’t going to walk away from you. He loves you. I have this under control. Just give him space or you’ll smother him away.” I lean my head back once more.

“Heath, look out for him for me.” Brian sadly tells me.

“You know I will.” I reply before I flip the cell shut.

I close my own eyes again thinking to myself how these two were meant to be and that I’ll fix it one way or another. Smiling I know what I will do. 

As I begin to think of the plan, I find myself falling asleep.

**Brian**

I worry about Justin when he’s in pain like that. Laying back I want to jump up and go to Justin but I have no idea where they are. 

Just then my cell rings. Seeing it’s Justin’s cell I pick it up. ”Justin, are you okay?” 

“I just needed to hear your voice.” He sounds drowsy.

“Justin I’m so sorry. I should have told you.” I wipe a tear away.

“Brian, I don’t want to talk about this yet. I just want to say I love you.” I hear him yawn.

“I love you, too, Justin.” I can tell he’s crying.

“I’m going back to sleep. I didn’t want you to think Heath is doing anything. He’s been helping. I can’t believe how equal you two are. I mean, you are so much alike that it’s scary. Are you sure you don’t want him?” I feel my heart drop.

“No, I don’t want him. I want you and only you Sunshine.” He sobs as I feel my world caving in.

“I’m going to sleep now. Brian, I love you.” 

“Justin please tell me we’ll work this out.” I plead.

“Brian, have I ever given up on you?” Smiling I shake my head.

“No, you haven’t.” I wipe another tear.

“Then why start now? Later.” He hangs up as I look at the phone.

“Later Sunshine. Love you.” Placing my cell on the bed I take a sniff of Justin’s pillow and can’t wait to have the real thing here--which I hope isn’t too much longer.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my wonderful beta Carolyn, you are the best.  
Thanks to everyone who waited patiently for this chapter and I promise not to go so long without writing. The Holidays have taken time from me.  
  
But with a fractured foot i will be able to write more. LOL  
  
Thanks to everyone I know and to those I dont, Merry CHristmas and Happy New Year  
  
I know this is a short chapter, longer ones will follow.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


* * *

WPS 9

**Justin**

I open my eyes to find myself in a different room than my own, closing them as I remember why I’m here.

My fiancé’s husband, Heath. No, I take that back. I found out because of, well--no doubt, Michael. _And_ on my birthday.

I cover my head with the pillow and wish it would swallow me up. 

There’s a knock on the door as Heath slowly opens it. “Justin, I made some coffee and if you’re hungry I also made some eggs.” Heath walks in and over to the bed pulling the pillow off my face. “Come on it’s going to get better.” I look at him like he’s lost his mind.

“How can you say that? I mean you knew all along when you met me that you were _my_ fiancé’s husband. Why didn’t you just tell me?” I cry out.

“Justin why don’t we eat and then we can go for a walk and we can talk all about it then? A nice walk will do us good.” Heath tries to reassure me while he's getting me some fresh clothes. “The bathroom’s there if you want to shower and clean up.” He points to the obvious bathroom in the room.

“Yea thanks, and isn’t it too cold to go walking?” Looking at me he grins.

“It’s the best time to go. You don’t overheat. Now get your boney ass up and meet me downstairs.” Smiling he walks out.

“Who you calling boney ass?” I walk into the bathroom thinking as I look in the mirror ‘no I don’t’.

After taking a nice shower and thinking about my life and where it’s going I realize I can only focus on Brian, as always.

After climbing out I get dressed in the clothes Heath gave me, surprised that they fit. I head downstairs and smell something really good, not realizing I must have been hungrier then I thought because my stomach told me all about it, but yet not feeling up to eating.

Heath looks at me with a smile, “Ahh someone’s hungry.” I nod walking over to sit down. He hands me the plate of eggs and sausage and grins “I always make a good breakfast.” Nodding I help myself, although I’m not nearly as hungry as I thought.

**Heath**

I watch him pick at his food, eating very little until he finally takes the fourth bite and then he becomes like a Hoover vacuum. 

Justin’s such a sweet young man I hate seeing him going through this. I figured we would walk in the park to clear our heads and really talk. Fresh winter air will do us good. 

He looks up to see me looking at him and sighing he leans back in the chair. “I’m sorry I’m not such great company right now.” I reach over and put my hand on his and he smiles.

“Nothing to worry about. Everything will work out in the end. Let’s go for a walk in the park, clear our minds and then we can talk more.” Nodding he gets up and asks me.

“Heath, you’re a big guy, how come these fit me?” Pulling at the shirt.

“I have a younger brother same size as you and he leaves his stuff here all the time, so he has something here if needed.” He nods his understanding as we head to the door.

Walking out the door I look up toward the sky and take a nice long breath. “I love this weather.” Looking at him he just shakes his head. Laughing I wave my hand “Come on let’s go.” Walking away from the cabin we head towards the park. 

**Michael**

I have to do something. I can’t believe I screwed up with Brian again. But just like those other times, we’ll work this out again.

I look up to see Heath and Justin walking in the park. I can’t believe Justin. He’s smiling at him and it looks like he’s not even thinking of Brian. I see them hugging and it seems like a very long hug and know something’s going on, so I take my cell out and take a picture just in time to see Heath putting his hands on Justin’s cheeks before kissing his forehead. 

Now I have proof that Justin doesn’t change. Just like he messed around with Ethan, he is doing it with Brian’s husband. How low can one get? I see them smile as they walk away. I know I have to let Brian know that Justin hasn’t changed.

Heading to Brian’s I knock on the door. It doesn’t take long for him to open it and as he goes to slam it in my face I stop him.

“Brian please I need to talk to you and show you something.” He tries to shut it again. “It has to do with Justin.” That makes him stop and look at me. 

“Is he okay? Michael, tell me. Oh why am I even listening to you. This wouldn’t be happening if you wouldn’t have told him. I would have talked to him after his birthday and we would still be together. Even though we haven’t officially broken up, which he assured me of last night. He let me know that he wasn’t giving up on me. SO why the fuck are you here?”

“You have to see this. I was at the park walking towards the store when I saw Justin and Heath at the park and I took these.” Showing him the pictures on my cell he looks at them.

“So, big deal. So they hugged and he kissed him on the forehead. Michael I know what you’re trying to do and it won’t work. I know Justin better then you and I know he wouldn’t do what you’re trying to make me believe. Justin is better then this.”

“Brian he did it with Ethan what makes you think he wouldn’t do this again?” He turns around and looks at me with those eyes.

“Because Justin loves me, not Heath, not Ethan, but me. Michael. I may not know Heath well but I do know he’s only trying to help, unlike you. I told you once Michael, I never want to see you again now get the hell out of my doorway before I fucking throw you out. And stop trying to ruin my life.” He pushes me out and slams the door in my face. 

“Brian, pictures are worth a thousand words.” I shout at the door but all I hear is, nothing. I storm off thinking that I have to make this work. I won’t lose Brian over Justin. I have been his best friend far too long to let him throw it away over his stupid little twink.

Walking out I run into Ben who looks at me and shakes his head. “Ben, what are you doing here?” I go to kiss him and he pushes me away. “Ben?”

“Michael, I have decided to go to Tibet. You and I are through Michael.” I see a tear in his eye. “I can’t deal with you trying to ruin everything Brian has with Justin. It’s not right. And I want no part of it, or you. I love you Michael, but I love the man you can be, not this one.”

I look at him and remember where we are. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to say good-bye to Brian and to wish him all the luck in the world and not to give up on Justin.” I shake my head. “Michael, stop whatever you’re up to. Leave them be. They deserve happiness.” I snap my head up. 

“But Ben,” he stops me with a hand to my arm.

“Michael, they have something special, don’t mess with it. You’ve already tried to ruin things for them on a few occasions and they always make up. They haven’t even broken up--they’re just taking a small break. And then there’s us. I can’t take this any more. I’m not sorry I love you, but I am sorry that I wasn’t enough for you to just leave them alone and please don’t start with the _best friend_ shit. It’s a crock of shit and a best friend wouldn’t try to destroy what’s good in their friend’s life. Now I have already gotten my stuff from the house so I’ll be leaving as soon as I say good-bye to the gang. Bye Michael.” Kissing me he walks away from me before I can say anything.

This is Justin’s fault and I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt Brian again.

I won’t lose my best friend over any man.

Not even the man he loves.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: I know its been awhile but I have been so out of it with the new pain killers. I want thank a few people.  
  
EVERYONE, thanks for waiting patiently for my updates.  
  
I want to thank my wonderful Beta, Carolyn  
I want to thank Tay for all her help  
Also thanks to Laranda for also being my second eyes and the help on where my mind was going.  
Also thanks to the Delph Gang for all their love and support.  
And to Roo, who without her pestering and love i wouldnt have gotten so far in my writing,  
And also thanks to Aida for her nagging on whats going on with her Heath.  
Also thanks to Lizzy and Pumpkin Doodles, I love you both.  
  
and now here is chapter 10.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


* * *

WPS 10

**Brian**

I can’t believe how Mikey would just come over after everything he did and still try to come between Justin and me by showing me a picture of them hugging and Heath giving Justin a kiss on his head. 

I know Justin wouldn’t do that again. He loves me and even said he isn’t giving up on me. And I won’t give up on him.

Michael doesn’t get that Justin and I have the real thing, or he does but doesn’t care that he’s hurting everyone around him, including his own relationship which is now over.

Ben stopped by to say he was going to Tibet and just wanted to wish Justin and me all the luck in the world. I thanked him for sticking around so long and asked him to keep in touch. He agreed that he would.

So now I find myself sitting here in an empty loft. Well his stuff is all here, but it might as well be empty without him here.

I remember the first night he came home with me. He was so young and so fucking hot that when I saw him under that street lamp, I practically creamed my pants.

I smile to myself when I feel that ole familiar tightening feeling whenever I think of Justin. His blond hair, those amazing blue eyes. His perfect Sunshine smile. A smile that everyone would love to have. 

Justin always had this ‘thing’ about him. Something that makes everyone want to be around him, and I’m one of those people. 

This place is so lonely without him. I close my eyes just thinking about how I want him here with me. I rub my hand over my face and take a deep breath and sigh out, “Justin.”

“Yes?” I jump hearing his voice and see him right in front me.

“Fuck, you scared me. What are you doing here?” I look him up and down to make sure I’m not dreaming. When my eyes rest on face he has a smile.

“Well I still live here don’t I?” He smiles even bigger when I can’t find my voice and just nod my head. 

“Hey Brian.” Heath smiles at me and I smile back.

“Hi, Heath. Umm.” I try to say something more.

“No problem man. Just listen to what he has to say and answer honestly.” Heath pats my back as I move over to Justin.

“Can I touch you?” I ask quietly. 

Justin looks up at me and nods as I pull him in for a kiss. “I’m sorry Justin. I should have told you.” 

Justin looks up to my eyes and nods. “Yes you should have told me. It really hurt to find out through Michael. Brian I know you love me, I know you care for me but you can’t keep something like this from me. It’s way too important. Brian, you’re married to Heath. I think that’s as important as something can be.”

I nod my head “I know and I’m sorry” but before I could finish he stops me.

“I know you’re sorry. I’m not mad anymore, just confused. I’m still pissed about you not telling me. But it does make it easier to take that you kept saying my name that night, including at the ceremony.” He smiles at me and I feel my heart skip a beat. Only Justin could make me feel like this. I look over at Heath who nods his head.

Looking back at Justin he puts a hand on my face. “I’ve had a lot to think about lately. One thing is that you kept this from me and I was questioned whether I could trust you. I know that you’ve always been honest and I know deep down inside you would have told me if there was anything still going.” I nod my head at him. “But it still hurts that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me.” 

“I just didn’t want anything to come between us, and that night is such a blur.” I quietly tell him.

“He knows, I told him.” Heath tells me before moving away, I guess to give us some time alone. 

Justin turns my head towards him. “Brian, I’m saying we can work this out. It might take some time for me to get over not being your first husband but I really know you didn’t mean to hurt me. I love you.” I wipe a tear from his eye.

“I love you too, Justin. I really do.” He wipes my tears and then his own. “Justin can you tell me something?” I know it’s not what Michael alluded to, but I need to know. “What were you and Heath doing in the park, when he hugged you and kissed your head?” He looks up into my face.

“Brian.” I stop him.

“Justin I know you didn’t do anything like that, but I just want to know.” 

“We talked about your wedding night and how I was the only name you cried out. That you never stopped talking about me. He hugged me as a friend and kissed me as a friend.” I nod and kiss him. 

“I know I just wanted to hear you say it.” He looks up at me.

“Michael saw us and told you something didn’t he?” I just nod my head. “Figures.” 

Hugging him to me I take a long breath, inhaling his scent. “I missed you.” I whisper to him.

“I missed you too, but I just needed to let things sink in. And I’m still pissed but we’ll work this out just like we do everything else.” I kiss his forehead.

“And I’ve already gone to file for divorce. Did that on the way here.” Heath announces. 

“Thanks Heath.” I put my hand out, shaking his hand. “Thank you.” 

“Hey what are almost ex-husbands for?” He laughs out.

Laughing I look at his eyes. “Well, thanks anyway.” 

Justin’s stomach begins making noises and it makes me turn back towards him. “Are you hungry?” 

He looks at me and grins. “Starving.” 

“Well why don’t we go to the diner and I’ll buy. It’s the least I can do for all I’ve done.” Justin and I look at each other and both tell him, “Sure” at the same time. 

 

**Justin**

I can’t believe just how much things changed and how much I just want all this over. But I learned a lot from this also.

I learned how much I do love Brian and just how much he loves me. 

I watch him as he talks with Heath and I just can’t help but smile. They probably were hot together.

I think about what Heath told me at the park. How all of Brian’s actions and words are very clear to hear. That he loves me. 

I think back to all the years of wondering and now I see that even then he loved me.

Brian has come so far since that night I met him. I knew he was ‘the one’. 

When I felt like I couldn’t breathe without him, I knew in my heart, in my soul, that he was the one. 

Yes I was hurt when I found out who Heath really was but I now know that it was me in his mind, and heart when he married Heath.

Now standing here in our home again I know that we can work out anything, including his marriage to someone else.

I love that man, more then anything and we will always work it out. He’s a great guy, under all that façade.

I fell in love with him that night under the light. We’ve had our ups and downs, but we’re stronger now because of them. 

Nothing will break us apart now.

 

**Heath**

As Brian and Justin were talking about things I can’t help but watch how they are. The way they look at each other, the way they touch, and touch without actually touching. Their hearts and souls are connected.

I don’t know what made me think I could win out over Justin and get Brian. I can see now that no one could come between them. Not even Brian’s so called ex-best friend. 

I see the way Brian is with Justin. He’s a different man. A more relaxed side of Brian is revealed -- and without the drugs. He sustains a natural relaxed high with Justin.

I watch their body language and even though they’re fighting, the love and passion and sexual tension are all obvious in their bodies. 

There’s a knock on the door as Brian goes to open it.   
“Ben?” Brian quietly moves aside letting the tall handsome man in.

“Yea I wanted to stop by when I saw Justin’s car outside and tell him ‘bye’.” Brian nods as he moves in, so gracefully.

“Ben, what do you mean by ‘bye’?” Justin asks coming over.

“Well I’m going to go to Tibet. I just wanted to say that I wish you and Brian all the luck and love in the world.” Justin hugs him. 

“Thanks Ben. You know I’m sorry about you and Michael.” Justin tells him.

“Well, he brought it on himself.” Justin nods.

I can’t contain myself. “Well we’re just about to head over to the diner for something to eat, my treat. Why don’t you join us? I mean you aren’t leaving just yet are you?” I hope that doesn’t sound too forward.

“Well I’m not leaving just yet. I’m staying at a hotel until I do. I would be glad to join you and the boys.” Smiling he looks back to Brian and then to Justin. 

“Well, why stay at a hotel when there’s plenty of room at my place?” I blurt out and look away.

“Are you sure?” Ben asks. “I could use more room to do a few things.” Ben smiles and my heart skips a beat. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Nodding he agrees to stay with me. 

“Well let’s go eat.” Justin announces after yet again his stomach makes it known that it’s time to eat.

Laughing and heading to the diner Ben agrees to ride with me. No sense in taking an extra car when we can just come back and get the other later.

Driving over we talk about Brian and Justin as well as Michael and him. I feel bad for the guy. We also talk about Tibet. It sounds interesting. He invited me to go with him and to see it for myself. I told him I would think about it.

I’ll give it a great deal of serious thought. 

Pulling up to the diner we see Brian and Justin hand in hand and talking, smiling and just being happy. It’ll take awhile to get over this but, as I said, I filed for divorce this morning.

Walking in and having Ben hold the door open is very nice. We take a seat and wait for our order to be taken. We never noticed Michael on the other side of the room, glaring.

**Michael**

I look up to see who set the bell over the door off when in walks Brian with Justin, hand in hand and I can’t stand it. Then I see Ben walking in and I smile. But that smile fades fast when Heath walks in behind him and Ben is talking to him, walking over to a booth, and sitting down next to each other. 

I can’t believe Ben is with them. How could he do this? I hear them talking about Tibet and Ben asking Heath to go. But Heath said he will think about it. That it might be a good change. 

I also heard that Ben is staying with Heath until he, or rather they leave. I can’t believe how fast my life is slipping away. 

Looking down at my food I start to think of a way to destroy him and Justin. And the next thought that comes to my mind puts a smile on my face.

I know just what to do to make all this and them disappear. 

Or at least Heath and Justin.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: -----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it took a little longer to get this out but I wanted to actually save it to write on my Birthday(which was the 22nd} and its my birthday present to myself, read on and you will see why.  
  
Now A few thanks.  
  
First off to my wonderful beta and friend, Carolyn, thanks for everything. Love ya.  
  
Roo: thanks for always being there when I need a push. Love you.  
  
Rach: Thanks for saving my ass..you so rock, love ya too.  
  
Shaune: Thanks for pointing things out to me, love ya give Ash hugs.  
  
Lizzy and Nisey for being my other eyes.  
  
Also to L for everything, cant wait til this weekend. You rock girl. Love ya  
___________________________________________________________  


* * *

WPS 11

**Michael**

I watch as Brian and Justin walk in hand in hand and cringe when I see Ben coming in laughing with Heath. What is this? 

I watch as they walk past me and take the booth in the back of the diner as KiKi goes to take their orders.

Looking down at my own meal I take a bite when I hear Ben ask, “So are you coming to Tibet with me Heath?” 

“Yes, Ben, I told you I’ll go with you. I might be able to help over there with building design and construction. And I can come up with something for Brian and Justin’s new house.” Heath responds.

“Good, so glad to hear that.” Ben smiles at him and it melts my heart. I feel myself start to choke on a piece of fry.

Standing up, showing that I’m choking I feel arms around me, doing the Heimlich maneuver, making me spit it out. I lean against the seat when I hear Brian’s voice, “Damn good job Sunshine.” I can’t believe Justin is the one who saved my life.

I lean up and look at him and then at Brian’s arm around him and all thanks go out the window. “Well I’m glad that position you were in with Heath at Babylon a few weeks ago in the backroom came in handy.”

“What are you talking about Michael?” Heath gets in front of Justin. “This man just saved your pathetic little ass and you’re trying to make him look bad. We never…” He turns to look at Brian “Brian, Justin and I have never done anything remotely sexual.” 

Brian nods, “I believe you. I know Justin and I know you and I certainly know that neither of you would do that.” 

“Brian what are you talking about? Justin fucked around with Ethan and Heath lied to you about getting divorced with you. How can you trust either of them?” I demand.

“Because for one thing Michael, I know them and I know you. Ever since Justin came into my life you have tried to get rid of him. You just won’t quit.” Brian continues, “Just like you had to stick yourself into the middle of this and tell Justin about Heath before I did, and you did it on his birthday. That Michael, wasn’t respectful to him, or to us.” 

He starts to walk away and I grab his arm, “Wait Brian there are reasons.” But instead of it going the way I wanted Brian turns around and punches me, knocking me to the floor. 

“Michael, don’t you ever fucking touch me again. Justin just saved your life, so now go live it away from us, and that **DOES** include me.” Turning towards Justin he takes his hand and walks out, with Heath behind him looking back at Ben who is looking down at me. 

“Michael, that includes me too.” Walking away without looking back at me he walks out the door with Heath.

Getting back up with everyone looking at me I walk out of the diner in time to see the four of them pulling away. 

As I get into my car I can’t help but feel bad, and determined that I **WILL** break them up—even if it kills me. 

**Brian**

Driving back to the loft I look over at Justin when he puts a hand on my arm. 

Smiling at me he tells me, “It’s going to be fine. I know it’s hard to lose a friend, and I can’t help but feel sad and resigned about it.”

“Justin,” squeezing his hand in mine, “What Michael chooses to do isn’t your fault. He chose to be an asshole and he has tried time and time again to make you the bad guy.” 

“I know but it’s because he loves you.” I look at him and shake my head.

“No it’s because he just doesn’t want anyone else with me. Yes he loves me, maybe a little too much.”

“I agree but.” But I stop him.

“Justin, lets just not talk about it, he’s not a friend of mine when he spends all of his time trying to ruin the best thing in my life.” Smiling at him, he smiles back and leans over to kiss me. 

Once back at the loft, Heath, Ben, Justin and I start to have a few drinks. I notice how Ben and Heath keep flirting with each other, leaning over to Justin, I point it out.

“Justin, are they flirting?” Justin nods.

“Yes they are, and I think they’re hot together,” Getting on my lap he smiles, “Just like us.” He kisses me when we hear someone clearing their throat.

“Well looks like we aren’t the only ones feeling the drinks.” Heath announces.

“Well actually they’re always like this and I haven’t had much so I know what I’m thinking.” Ben smiles at Heath as I turn Justin’s face back towards me, kissing him and moaning in his mouth.

Looking at me with those piercing blue eyes and that amazing ‘sunshine’ smile, my cock gets even harder if possible. And my heart melts even more.

Justin looks at me and cocks his head, “What?” 

I shake my head and press my tongue towards my cheek, “Nothing, you’re just fucking hot.” Smiling at me he kisses me when we hear some moans from across the room. 

Both of us look to find Ben and Heath, kissing each other.

Looking back at each other we smile and Justin kisses me. Leaning him back on the floor I continue to kiss my blond bomb shell. 

I look over when I see Heath leaning over Ben and kissing him, right next to us and I begin to laugh. They all stop and look at me. 

“What’s so funny?” Justin asks me.

“Do you realize I’ve fucked all three of you?” Justin hits my arm. 

“Ouch, twat,” laughing I look at the other two as they smile at each other. 

“But I’m the only one you make love to.” Justin announces and I nod my head, smiling.

I lean my head down, kissing him and taking his clothes off as I kiss my way down. Knowing that we’re being watched turns me on even more.

Justin moans at my touch, looking over I see Ben and Heath watching us, breathing hard, knowing they won’t be far behind us. 

Looking back down at the half naked man in front of me I lean down, kissing his neck once more. I know his body so well. I know he’s now got his eyes closed, mouth half open as he moans out my name. 

I see out of the corner of my eye that Ben has his shirt off as well as Heath’s. I see Ben lean over, kissing Heath and know that Michael is a fucking idiot for letting this one get away. 

Justin reaches down, grabbing my hard cock, I grunt as I look down at him.

“I know.” I smile knowing what he means. “I’m okay with it.” Starring into his eyes I understand what he means even more.

“Justin, we’re a couple.” He nods.

“But we’re not dead and I know you love me, just like I love you. So let’s just have fun with it. It’s just four hot guys with no strings attached. Well with you and me yes, and maybe with them but as separate couples.” rubbing his hand on my face I can tell he really trusts us all.

“Okay, well as long as you know,” he stops me with a squeeze on my cock. 

“It’s just sex with them, but love with me.” I know. I nod and moan at his touch.

“So which one do you want to fuck again.” Justin smiles at me. 

“How about both? I mean we have all night and we can all take turns and by the time its over we can all say we had each other.” He smiles at me, nodding.

“Sounds like a plan. So which one first?” 

“How about you start with Heath, and I’ll do Ben since he is the one leaning over Heath and I can just move him back and you roll over for Heath?” I say with him looking at me. “Ok, so it was going through my mind.”

“I knew it was. I think they’re both hot and think Michael is a fool, for letting Ben get away, plus Ben can move on the dance floor.” He smiles up at me as I kiss his nose.

“Well, if you want to do this, then let’s do it, but one rule, no one but me kisses your lips. I want something to remain mine.” I tell him and he nods his agreement. “Hey this isn’t like last time, I trust you.“ Then he’s kissing me before pushing me towards them. 

Ben looks up when I touch his chest and push him back, and licking his chest, I smile as Heath leans up just to have Justin push him back down, licking his neck.

I hear Ben and Heath both moan as Justin and I lick our way down their bodies. I move Ben over to where he’s laying right by Heath so they can look at each other. Justin moves Heath’s head over to make him kiss Ben.

Justin looks at me, leaning over and kissing me right before we both smile at each other, I place a condom on Bens cock, for health issues. Holding hands we go down on them. Sucking their hard cocks.

They both arch up into our mouths as Justin’s hand sneaks out of mine and up to stroke Ben’s cock which is moving in and out of my mouth. I let my hand move up to Heath’s, stroking his dick as Justin’s mouth moves on it, hitting my hand and licking my fingers as he does. 

We continue to do this as Heath and Ben arch up and lean into one another kissing. I smile more to know that Justin is pleasing Heath so well. I taught my baby well. 

Using our other hands we push fingers up into them, making them shoot their loads.

We wanted to make them come quickly, so next time they last longer. 

Leaning up, Justin pulls me into him, kissing me and pushing what he had left of Heath’s cum into my mouth. 

Great minds think alike, and Justin has such a great one.

“Damn that was hot and very surprising.” Heath pants out as Ben nods his head in agreement. 

“Well boys, the fun is just beginning.” Justin blurts out as he stands up and removes the rest of his clothing as I follow him. 

“Oh really?” Ben asks.

“Yes, really.” I smirk out as I see Justin lean over and take me into his mouth just before he leans up, placing a condom on my dick. 

I return the favor. “Wow, you guys know how to umm, work it.” Heath looks down at our cocks.

“Well you are about to find out how Justin really works it.” Justin and I place ourselves between their legs, leaning over, kissing him I smile. 

“Ready?” I whisper. 

“Yes.” He whispers back.

“Ok, one, two, three.” We both push into them at the same time making them both arch up into our dicks that are now buried deep into their holes.

“Oh fuck, Justin.” Heath lets out.

“Shit, Brian. I thought it was a one night thing.” I look down at him.

“This is, but I just can’t pass up this opportunity, besides, this is as a couple thing, not just me.” I slam into him making him arch.

Justin leans over to bite Heath’s nipple, which makes him scream out Justin’s name. Justin leans up as Heath looks at him. 

“Why are you guys doing this?” Ben asks me. 

“Because, Justin and I know we love each other, we both know that this won’t change how we feel for each other.” I push up into Ben, “and we trust that this’ll show that trust. We don’t ever do this with anyone else since we got back together the last time, but we thought a little fun would be good, as long as we” I smile at Justin, “do things together, as one.” We show them by both of us pushing into them and leaning over to kiss each other. 

“I love you Justin.” I proudly say, making him smile.

“I love you too, Brian.” Justin grunts out.

We continue to push into them as we kiss, as I run my hands on Justin’s body. “And nothing like this will come between us.”

Pounding into them Justin and I kiss as we reach our orgasms and see that they have as well, with the help of the other’s hand.

We continue our little fun, with Heath and Ben on their knees, with Justin behind Ben and me behind Heath. This round doesn’t last long due to the fact we hit their spots rather quickly. 

Pulling Justin to me I lean back with him on top of me, kissing him, “My turn.” Justin looks at me with a wide smile.

I wanted to show Justin that I really was ok with all of this because I love him and that it doesn’t mean we aren’t close to each other just because we did this with them. We’re closer than we’ve ever been.

Plus, I just wanted Justin inside me. 

“What are you thinking?” Justin asks me.

“About nothing but you.” Smiling I pull him in closer, “Now make love to me.

And he did, and then I returned the favor. We made love over and over and didn’t even notice when the boys left.

But we didn’t care, because it was always just Justin and me, even if they were here. 

And it will always be like this.

I promise, and I don’t break promises.

And this one is no different. 

Looking at Justin, he’s always been different, but in a good way.

God I love this man inside me, beside me and with me.

Always and forever.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: _________________________________________________________  
  
Once again thanks to my wonderful beta, Carolyn, you're the best.  
  
Rach for everything today, thank you for being my other eyes.  
  
______________________________________________________________  


* * *

WPS 12

**Justin**

“What are you doing?” Brian asks me coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

“Making breakfast.” I smile at him as he turns me around and kisses me.

“Well none for me.” He laughs as he taps his stomach.

“Oh please you’ll eat it because you always do.” I laugh out as he nods.

“Ok so you got me there, but I only do it to make you happy.” He sits down at the table.

“Sure you do, just admit you do it because you actually enjoy eating now.” I joke and once again he nods.

“Sure, that’s the real reason Sunshine. So is it ready?” I see him get up and grab some plates, setting the table. I can’t help the smile on my face.

Putting some pancakes on his plate and then my own I sit down and grab the butter and syrup that Brian has also placed on the table.

“So what do you have planned today?” Brian looks at me while taking a bite.

“I need to go into the studio to finish up a few things to take to Lindsay.” he nods his head.

“Well I know whatever you give to her it’s going to be brilliant, then again, everything you do is. Like I told Michael, you’re a genius.” I smile at him.

“I didn’t know you told him that.” He grins at me and nods.

“I don’t tell you everything I think of you. But you’re a genius in my book. I love watching you create things, and you even got past drawing my dick all the time.” Grinning at me he takes another bite of his food and I can’t help the smile on my face.

“Thanks Brian.” He smiles and nods.

“No need to thank me, just stating the obvious.” Once again he takes another bite. “And you’re a fucking good cook.” 

“Well I’m glad you like it.” We eat the rest of the pancakes with small talk.

After cleaning up the kitchen we make our way to the shower, and just like every other time, we make love. It’s one of our favorite places to be. It’s just us, and let’s face it, Brian looks fucking hot when he’s wet.

“Oh fuck, Justin, I love how your cock feels inside me.” He grunts out. Brian knows I love to top him and this is one place he lets me have that. 

Since we’ve gotten back together, he let’s me have more of him. He’s opened up so much more to me, in all ways and I know a lot of people wouldn’t understand, but I would much rather him be inside me then me in him. When he's inside, I feel safe.

After our shower, I put my clothes on and turn to see Brian standing there, starring at me. “What?” I laugh out nervously.

He shakes his head. “How the fuck did I end up with you? I can’t believe through the years you’ve stuck by me. I can’t believe,” he puts a hand on my face, “I almost lost you on so many levels and in so many ways. I can’t wait to make you mine.” 

“I’m already yours.” I kiss him.

“Well in a way you are, but I mean after our wedding, no one can question us anymore. I love you Justin and I’m so glad we’re working through this thing.” Nodding I kiss him again. “I’m the luckiest son of a bitch alive.” 

Smiling at him I nod, “We’re both lucky. I love you too.” 

 

**Brian**

After he finishes getting dressed he turns to me, kissing me again. I pull him closer, wanting him to feel how much I meant those words, but somehow, he knew.

“I should get going. I should be back in a few hours.” Kissing me again he moves to the door. “What are you going to do?” He asks putting his jacket on.

“Probably just work on some boards for the company.” Nodding he opens the door and smiles.

“Well I know those will be the best boards, especially since I did them.” I laugh as he begins to close the door.

“Modesty looks hot on you Justin.” I can hear him laughing as he closes the door the rest of the way.

I look around the loft and feel myself smile. Life is so fucking incredible. 

As I go through some of the boards, I smile, “Yes he’s fucking incredible, these boards are incredible. And it’s because he always knows what it is that I want.” I say to myself.

I hear a knock on the loft door as I get up to answer it. Pulling it open I come face to face with Michael. 

“What do you want? I told you I never wanted to see you again.” I shut the door and move away just to hear it reopen.

“Brian please, I need to talk to you.” a teary eyed Michael tells me.

“I have nothing to say to you. Get out of my loft. No let me rephrase that. Get out of Justin’s and my loft.” I sit down, “And shut the door behind you.” 

“Brian, I know you hate me, and for that I’m sorry. I know it was wrong, but I’ve had so much on my mind. I was scared and still am.” Mikey blurts out  
.  
“I don’t give a fuck what you were Michael. What you aren’t is my friend, now get the fuck out.” I’m starting to lose my patience.

“Brian, please listen to me. I need to tell you something, you’re my best friend.” At this I get up and physically grab him by the arm and dragging him to the door. 

“I’m not your best friend anymore Michael. Not after what you did.” I yell at him.

“Brian please, I need you. Brian, Brian, please,” I have him to the door and have him on the other side when he blurts out. “Brian I have cancer.” I stop and look at him.

“What are you talking about?” I ask him without flinching and still holding onto his arm.

“I went to the doctor not long ago, right before Justin’s party and it was on my mind and I was mad. I found out today that it’s prostate cancer. I didn’t have many symptoms and it’s spread and they don’t know if they can stop it.” I stare at him and let go, moving away from him, I turn around and walk inside.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: I would like to thank Hadrian, for letting me pick your mind for this plot.  
  
I have to thank my wonderful beta,Carolyn, not only for her wonderful job but for her evil mind, you have her to thank for this evil Michael twist. Love ya dear.  
  
Also thanks to the Delph gang, love you all. Timmy "COOL"  
  
Also thanks to Shauna,Sid,Rach for their eyes.  
  
Also to my husband even though he wont read this stuff, for always being supportive.  
  
Also to ROO, who's my bestest Aussie friend. Without you Roo, who knows where my stuff would go.  
  
Also thanks to Aida, for always being the pain in my side for more.  
  
And to my readers for never giving up on me.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


* * *

WPS 13

**Brian**

Out of the corner of my eye I see Michael walk in, shutting the loft door he turns to me. Looking up I see the tears in his eyes. 

Could he be lying? He wouldn’t be acting like this if he were. Would he? He’s not that good an actor. Is he?

“Michael, how do I know this isn’t a trick?” I have to ask.

“Brian, how could you even ask me that. I don’t need this.” He heads towards the door and I stop him.

“Mikey, wait. I’m sorry. It just seems a little…I’m sorry.” he nods his head and tears start to flow.

“I don’t want to die, Brian.” He’s full blown sobbing now and I can’t help it as I pull him into me, hugging him tight.

“We’ll figure this out. I know what it’s like to feel like your world is caving in. Sit down and I’ll get us a drink.” He sits down while I prepare the drinks.

“Thanks Brian. I’m really sorry for what I did. I just have had so much in my head.” Nodding my understanding I sit down beside him.

“So what did the doctor say?” He looks down at his glass.

“He said that I didn’t show any symptoms but now they are just beginning and that it’s spread throughout the prostate, and that it’s really big. They don’t know,” he stops and just starts to cry as I take him into my arms. 

“Does anyone else know?” He gently shakes his head. “Okay we’ll do this together.” 

How am I supposed to just turn my back on him knowing this stuff? I can’t. He might have done a horrible thing but he did it out of fear and worry, which I can certainly relate to.

Like when I kicked Justin out of my life because I didn’t want to burden him. 

“I know what you’re thinking. Brian, that’s just your way.” I nod remembering something at that point.

“And you’re the one who told me to let him in and I came home and he’s making soup. That was very surprising, but very comforting.” He hugs me again.

“Brian, I don’t know if I can do this.” Mikey cries out again. “I’ve lost everyone that means something to me.”

“Mikey, listen to me, are you listening?” he nods, “I have forgiven you before and under these circumstances I’ll do it again, but I swear Mikey, if this is a trick I’ll never forgive you.” He nods in understanding before wiping his eyes.

**Justin**

I come home to find Brian and Michael sitting on the couch, laughing and wonder what the fuck is going on.

“Hey Sunshine.” Brian gets up and kisses me. Taking my hand he leads me into the bedroom.

“What’s going on Brian? What’s he doing here?” He takes my hand and proceeds to tell me what happened.

“Are you sure it’s not a trick to get closer to you?” Brian shakes his head. 

“I don’t think it is, but if it is he knows how I feel about it.” Brian whispers.

“Ok, well this might be a little too much for even him to lie about so I guess we’ll give him the benefit of the doubt and be there for him.” Brian hugs me tight.

“I knew you would say that.” Kissing me once more we head back out into the living room. Michael stands up and comes over to me. 

“Justin, I want to say how sorry I am for everything. Thanks for saving my life and please, forgive me for what happened.” He tears up and I give him a hug.

“Let’s just forget it and move on, but I swear Michael if this is a lie and you hurt Brian any more then he already has been hurt because of you, I’ll make you wish you didn’t know me.” He looks at me and smiles, nodding.

“I won’t. Thanks Justin.” I look over at Brian who’s smiling at me with those hazel eyes. 

“Just remember what I said.” I smile back at Michael. “So have you told anyone else?”

“No, Brian was the first person I told and now you.” he tells me with a hint of sadness. “I don’t think I want everyone to know yet. Maybe Ben and his new buddy Heath, who I don’t really know--but if Ben’s hanging with him, then he’ll know, too.” Sitting on the couch he sighs.

“Well, what about your mom and Carl and the gang?” He shakes his head. 

“I haven’t told them either. I don’t know if I want them to know yet. You know how mom is? Plus she and Carl are on vacation and I don’t want to ruin it for them.” He starts to cry again as Brian and I sit down with him.

We talk for awhile when there’s a knock on the loft door. Opening it I see Heath and Ben. Stepping aside they walk in, stopping when they see a crying Michael on the couch.

Taking them into the kitchen I explain what’s going on and Ben gets a tear and goes into Michael and kneels down. “Why didn’t you come to me and tell me about this, about the tests. Michael I would have gone with you.” He kisses Michaels hands and leans up and kisses him. 

“Ben, I didn’t want to worry you. I guess I’m just freaked out. I was scared and still am.” Ben hugs him and sighs. 

“We’ll all be there for you. We can go to appointments with you and help you through this.” Michael smiles at Ben.

“Thanks Ben.”

“And if I can help, let me know.” Heath puts in his own words.

Michael looks up at Heath and just nods. “Well I don’t want to intrude any longer, I’m sure you guys have plans or something. Besides I need to do a few things before I go into the store.” Standing up he gives us all hugs. Thanks for listening. I umm we can get together later.”

“We’re here for you Mikey. We love you.” Brian hugs him a little longer before Michael walks out the loft door.

 

**Michael**

As I leave I hear Brian talking so I decide to hang around the door to see what they say. I hear Brian’s crackling voice. 

Brian he sighs, “I can’t stop worrying about him now.” 

“I know, but we’ll help him get through this.” Justin tells him.

“Well, shall we sit and talk about a few things ourselves?” Brian asks and I hear them all moving over, I guess to sit down.

“What do you want to talk about?” Justin’s voice comes through.

“Well I was thinking about the foursome we had, see if anyone has anything to say about it.” I about choke when I hear about this.

“Actually I’m cool with what happened. It was a fun time, that’s all it was.” Heath announces, of course he enjoyed it.

“I have no problems with what happened either.” Ben tells them with a chuckle. “I also know it was a once in a lifetime thing, so we don’t have to worry about it.”

I hear them laughing and then Brian’s voice cuts in, “Well Justin and I talked and we’re okay too. Now about Michael.” 

My ears perk up more when I hear my name being said.

“Brian, I know this is hard on you, especially since you went through the same thing--and I was there for you.” Justin quietly said.

“Yea but not without a fight. I don’t want him to have to fight alone.” Brian’s voice cracks again.

I smile knowing I have him right where I want him, for now but soon he will be with me, forever.

“And he won’t be alone, we’ll all be there for him.” Ben’s voice sounds like he’s holding in his feelings.

Yes I will have my revenge and get Brian in the end, literally.

Smiling I walk away to put the next part of my plan into action.

My plan to get my one true love, together, with me.

Where he belongs.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: A few thanks,  
  
To my wonderful Beta, Carolyn, you're the best. Couldn't do it without you.  
  
To Mari and Rach, thanks for being my other eyes.  
Rach for umm listening to me all day in IM.  
  
Thanks to the Delph gang, much love to all you guys. Timmy "COOL"  
  
Roo, for being my support in all ways.Love you  
  
Aida, for always being my support in threatening me. LOL Love ya.  
  
Sid, there is something in here for you, keep an eye out.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


* * *

WPS 14

**Brian**

I wake up, looking next to me, I find the one man who has every truly believed in me. Who didn’t let me push him away very often. The man who stole my heart all those years ago.

“What are you looking at?” A smiling Justin asks. 

“My future.” Leaning over I kiss his lips, whispering, “My life.” Which makes him smile bigger, if possible.

“I think someone’s feeling frisky.” Giggling at his own words.

“Well I always get like this when I look at you.” I start to kiss his lips as he moans into my touch.

Running my hand down his chest I pinch his nipple and he arches up into my hand. “Oh god Brian.” 

I lean down, rubbing my tongue over it before biting it, making him pant. I continue down over his chest to his stomach, licking around the belly button before diving my tongue inside it.

“Oh fuck, your tongue is magic.” Smiling I kiss his stomach, moving the blanket down seeing his hard cock in front of my face. Blowing on it making him arch up again.

I hear him panting and his body, as well as his mouth, begging me to touch him. I smile up at him seeing him looking at me with those, beautiful, blue, pleading eyes and I can’t take anymore either. I lean down engulfing his hard cock in my mouth as he grabs the bed sheets and arches and rocks his hips into my mouth.

I run my hand over his balls and squeeze them, while pulling my mouth up to his tip, licking the slit before devouring him with my mouth again, licking in circles with my tongue.

“Fuck Brian, I don’t know if I can last this morning.” He pants out.

Looking up and smiling, “Then don’t.” I take him back into my mouth as his eyes close, arching up into my mouth I let him fuck my face before grabbing his waist and moving my mouth. Taking him all the way into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat, I begin to hum. 

“Shit,” He screams before shooting into my mouth. Licking my way up I kiss him, letting him taste himself on my lips, a taste we both love to share.

Looking into his eyes I know that he has something in mind, rolling over he puts his ass in the air, “Fuck me.” 

Slapping his ass I’m not one to turn down this bubble butt. Sliding up behind him, placing myself at his entrance I slide into him, feeling his warmth around my cock I hear myself let out a big long moan. 

“Fuck me,” Justin pants out, and I’ve never kept anything from him. I answer him with a big thrust. “AHHHH,” 

Pumping into him I rub his back, bending over I pull him up with me, reaching around and pumping his cock as well as thrusting into his fucking fabulous ass. 

I bite into his neck while I continue my movements on him, into him. “Oh fucking A, Justin.” 

“Oh god you’re so big.” He yells as I put my face into his neck, breathing in his scent. 

“And you’re so tight.” I thrust a few more times when I feel that old familiar feeling in the bottom of my balls. “I want to cum baby, I’m close.” Tugging on his cock.

“Me too, Oh fuck, yeah.” Justin leans his head into my shoulder, kissing my neck. “I love you.”

Running my other hand up to his chest I squeeze him closer to me. “I love you, too.” And with those words we both start our orgasms, rocking into one another. They’re so intense that it feels like they last several minutes. 

I hold him like this for awhile, not wanting to let go of him just yet. “Brian?” 

“Yes dear.” I laugh out. 

“I think I need a shower.” Laughing we get up, walking into the bathroom and taking another half hour to fuck in the shower, the water running over us. 

After our shower we head to the kitchen where Justin makes us a great lunch. We didn’t eat breakfast since we spent the time fucking.

Justin made salads, and then he made his world famous spaghetti with marinara sauce. One thing about Justin, he’s one of the best cooks I know.

**Justin**

“Are you going to go see Michael again today?” I ask him as he takes a bite.

It’s been a week since Michael has told us about his cancer and Brian has spent a lot of time over there. I don’t mind him spending time with Michael, despite what he did. 

I still just don’t fully trust him. Heath and I talked and we both agree we should keep an eye on him. So far nothing has shown he’s lying. So I have to give him the benefit of the doubt right now, but if I find out he’s lying once again to take Brian from me, I’ll never forgive him. 

I have come in a few times with Brian leaning over, giving Michael a hug and then I hear Michael say, ‘I love you too, Brian.’ and I know what he’s trying to do. He’s either trying to make me feel like I’m losing Brian, or he’s just really sick and it makes Brian tell him more. 

One thing for sure, I won’t let him come between Brian and me again.

“No today’s Ben’s day to go see him. Ben called to tell me he’s going to go over today. I though we could do something together.” He smiles at me.

“Oh really, like what?” I ask smirking.

“Well I was thinking we could spend the day inside, or going to an art museum.” I look at him with surprise. “What-- I like them too, I might not say it but I do.” 

Nodding my head I move over, sitting on his lap and start yet another round of love making. 

**Ben**

I pull up to Michael’s house and knock on the door, hearing his “Come in” I let myself in.

“Michael it’s me, I brought lunch.” I place the stuff on the table.

“I’ll be out in a minute, I’m taking a shower.” I smile and make my way to the bathroom when his phone rings.

Without thinking, I pick up the receiver, “Hello?”

“Yes this is Dr. Martin, I was calling to check on Mr. Novotny.” Looking over to the bathroom I sit down wanting to hear the words that he’s going to say to me.

“This is Ben, how is he?” I choke out.

“Well that’s what I was calling to talk to him about, but I see you’re his partner. I can fill you in.” I talk with the doctor for a few minutes and find myself holding my breath in response to what he’s unwittingly revealing about the nature of Michael’s condition. 

“Thanks Dr. Martin.” Hanging up I stand up. “Michael, I need to run an errand, I’ll be back. I brought you lunch. It’s on the table.” 

Michael walks out, “Okay, I’m just going to lay down for a bit, it helps with the pain.” I wince at his words. 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon.” Walking out I call Heath and tell him to meet me at Brian and Justin’s to discuss what I have learned of Michael’s fate.


	15. Chapter 15

WPS 15

**Ben**

I’m driving over to Brian and Justin’s to talk to them about what I’ve found out about Michael’s illness. Heath’s meeting me there as well. 

Pulling up I look up to the loft window, where I see Brian and Justin kissing. Smiling I shake my head and see Heath pulling up beside me. 

Getting out of our cars he smiles and hugs me, “Hey Ben, what’s going on?” 

“Well why don’t we go inside and I’ll fill you in on what’s going on?” He nods and follows me up after I buzz the loft and they let us in. We get to the door where Justin is already standing with it open. 

“Hey guys come on in.” Heath follows me in as Brian meets us with hugs. “Can I get you boys a drink?”

“No thanks Justin, I needed to talk to you guys and I don’t know how you’re going to handle it.” Looking at me with confused looks Brian nods.

“Okay what about?” he leads us to sit down. “Is something wrong with Mikey?” 

I look down and back up. “Well his doctor called while I was there and I found out some things since he still has me as his partner.”

“Oh god, how bad is he?” Brian looks like he’s about to lose it.

“Brian, let me finish before you freak out. The doctor called while I was over there and Michael was in the shower. He called to see how Michael’s stomach flu was. When I asked him about the cancer he told me that it’s not that bad. That it’s just the stomach flu.” I look from each person to the other and see confused looks all around.

“What are you trying to tell us Ben?” Brian blurts out.

“Michael lied Brian, he doesn’t have cancer. The doctor said other then the stomach flu, he’s in great shape. I asked him if he was sure and he said yes. Then he asked why I thought Michael had it, and I told him I must have heard him wrong and I was sorry, but thanks for calling and letting me know.” Brian’s eyes narrow.

“Michael lied, to us? But why? I have done so much for him lately. I mean I forgave him for doing what he did to Justin. Why would he do this?” Brian goes over and gets a drink.

“Probably to try to come between you and Justin again. That Justin would get tired of you hanging out over there with him and catching you in those positions where Michael makes it seem like you love him more then Justin. Why does Michael do anything Brian, but to break up you and Justin.?” I point out. 

“Does he know that you know the truth?” Justin asks making his way to Brian’s side.

“No, I told him I had some errands to run and would be back later.” I answer him with a sigh. “I wanted to see how you wanted to handle this.” 

**Brian**

“How I want to handle this is to go over there and fucking beat the shit out of him. I mean I’m so fucking pissed he would lie to us about this. Knowing I went through this shit last year.” I down a drink as I feel Justin’s hand on my shoulder. I look at him and see the concern in his eyes, I smile “I’m fine Sunshine, just highly pissed.” 

“I know you are and you have every right to be.” Justin takes the drink from my hand and downs it himself. 

“Are you okay?” I ask him, kissing his head. 

“Yeah just don’t know how we should handle this. I mean he’s done some really stupid shit before to us but this is the lowest any person can go.” I look at him and nod.

“I know. FUCK! I can’t believe the son of a bitch is pulling this shit. Oh hell, yes I can. I’m going to kill him.” Justin puts his hands on my face.

“We’ll get through this.” Kissing my lips.

“I know.” But before I can finish Ben and Heath come over to us.

“We’ve been thinking, instead of telling him we know the truth, we’ll just do the opposite. How about this, You two still get married, but without him knowing, then we have him come to a party which we think is for him, and we out him there. Telling everyone what he’s been up to.” Heath smiles and I have to say, I admire his mind. 

Reminds me of someone else…..OH it’s me.

“Heath, I do have to say, that’s brilliant. I love it and I say we do it.” I look down at Justin’s shining eyes, “But can I still hit him after we out him?” Justin nods and I smile. “Good.”

“As long as you hit him hard enough for me too.” I shake my head.

“No, you can hit him yourself.” He smiles at that and then Ben coughs. “Hey no worries Professor, you can hit him too.” Laughing when he gives me a look.

“I don’t want to hit him Brian, I just want him to know how fucked he is.” Justin hugs him.

“He’s a fool Ben to let you get away. But hey look at it this way, you have a sane man who seems to be into you.” Smiling we all look at Heath, who looks at us.

“What?” Heath asks and we all laugh. “Ok so yes I’m getting into the professor.”

“We know, in more then one way.” Laughs Justin and I pat his back.

“That’s my boy.” Laughing again as we all sit back down.

Justin looks at me and puts a hand on my shoulder, “You sure you’re okay?”

I put my hand on his and bring it to my lips. “I’m pissed off at him, but I’ll get over it. I promise, I won’t let anyone come between us. I love you Justin.” He smiles and kisses me.

“I love you too Brian. And I’m here for you through this and everything life throws our way.” the only thing that comes to my mind is I have to pull him in and kiss those lips. 

“I know you are and I’m here for you too.” Looking back at Ben and Heath who are sitting on the couch together smile at us. “So Heath, you devilish mind, what do you have in mind?” 

“Actually Ben was talking about how we need to have proof that Michael is doing this, maybe one of the conversations we can record and play it to everyone so they know we aren’t making this up.” I look at Ben who grins.

“Well, Zen-Ben has a little devious mind himself.” Laughing he gives me a look.

“Only when provoked to that point and well Michael has provoked me to it. 

I lean back and just listen to the conversations around me and can’t help but feel like my best friend since fourteen has once again let me down. Looking at Justin I realized that he is now my best friend, someone I can count on. 

Looking out the window, I know that it’s time to cut ties with Michael. Time to move past his childish ways. 

But it still pisses me off. And his day will come.

I look over to see Justin looking at me, leaning over he puts a hand on mine and gives me that ‘everything will be okay’ look and I nod. 

He can say so much with his eyes. It’s like he can tell me without speaking. 

We always know.

**Justin**

I can tell he’s pissed and hurting and once I get my hands on Michael, I’ll hurt him. I told him if he hurts Brian one more time, I would make him regret it. ‘Just wait you little asshole. Your day will come.’ I softly say to myself.

After having Ben and Heath leave I walk over and sit on Brian’s lap. 

“Justin, why do I deserve this?” He looks into my eyes.

“You don’t” But before I can finish my thought he pulls my face down, kissing me. 

Looking into my eyes once more I can see the need in them, “I need you.” He stands up, carrying me to the bedroom where he lays me down and kisses me, undressing me before doing the same with his own clothes.

Leaning down he starts to lick my leg up to my thigh, and blows on my cock before biting my stomach and sticking his tongue into my belly button. 

“Mmm Brian.” I moan out as my head falls back. He licks his way up to my neck, to my ears and then he kisses my lips before smiling down at me. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” He puts his hand over my lips. “No talking.” 

Nodding I feel him lean back down and engulf my dick into his mouth. Sucking a few times, making me want to shoot fast. Then he slows down, takes his mouth off and sliding it back down, but with a different feeling to it.

Looking up I see just why, he’s smiling at me and winks, looking down at my cock which he placed a condom on it.

He leans over me, placing himself onto my throbbing cock.

Moaning he starts to ride my fast and hard, knowing what he’s wanting. And knowing what he’s doing. We roll over and I pound into him. 

Moaning out he holds onto my neck kissing me. Leaning my hand between us I stroke him off with my thrusts. 

Before long we are both cumin. Laying down next to him he leans over and kisses me. 

Looking into my eyes, Brian’s eyes say so much, without even speaking. His eyes are the key to his emotions. 

He might not show them, but he shows them through his eyes. 

Without saying a word, we know what the other is saying. 

We have that connection. 

We always did.

We always know.


	16. Chapter 16

WPS 16

**Ben**

After leaving Brian’s and Justin’s, Heath and I went to get a drink at Woody’s.

“So what are we going to do?” Heath asked.

“Well I’m going to go by the school and pick up my little recorder so when I go back to Michael’s I can record what we talk about.” Looking down I wipe a tear. “I’m sorry.”

Lifting my head Heath wipes the tears away. “I know you’re upset and it’s understandable. You loved, no you still love him and gave him a lot. You married him. It’s going to hurt and I’m okay with you grieving, and I’m here for you. And I’m not asking for a relationship, yet.” I look at him and smile. 

“I know you aren’t rushing me, and thanks. I guess I really thought he grew up and changed. But I was wrong. And as much as it hurts, I have to say that I’m not wanting something like that. And even if it hurts, I have to move on.” He nods and takes my hand in his.

“I’m here for you Ben, as a friend first and if something comes of it later in life, great. I’m still going to Tibet with you though.” Smiling at me he puts a hand on mine. “Besides, I want to go and learn more about this stuff. Maybe even help with building things. Well after I finish building Brian and Justin’s place.” he looks at me and grins. “I owe them something for all this shit.” 

“I don’t think they blame you Heath.”

“I know they don’t, but if I would’ve just got the damn annulment then this wouldn’t be going on.” I turn my body towards him.

“Heath, if it wasn’t this, it would be something else with Michael. I’m glad to find this out early. I wish I would have found out before, would’ve saved a few years.” 

“Ben,” He moves in between my legs and lifts my head now, “Ben, you’re a great man, and I’m sorry you are going through this, but I’ll be here for you. We meet people for reasons and I believe that this was meant to be that we meet and become friends. I’m not saying anything about the future because no one knows what’s going to happen in the future, but I’ll be here for as long as you want me to be.” Leaning down he kisses me, “In more ways then one.” 

Moaning at his touch, “Mmm well that I look forward to.”

Kissing my neck by my ear, he whispers, “How about we take care of you before you go back to see him?” 

Moaning I nod, “Let’s go back to the house.” 

“Too far, hotel for now.” Pulling me by my arm we walk out of Woody’s and go into the first hotel we see and get a room.

As soon as the door is closed, Heath has me against the door, attacking my neck, “I want you.” He grunts out.

“Well you can have me.” I whisper back.

“No, I want you inside me Ben.” Looking into his eyes I nod my head.

Pushing him towards the bed, I tear off our clothes. I push him into a sitting position on the bed he pulls me closer and before I knew why, he had my cock in his hands, placing a condom on it and pulling it into his mouth. 

I lean my head back, taking in the hot breaths on my cock. I feel him sucking me, I look down and see him sucking me and it looks hot. Heath is hot.

I push him back onto his back and lean down taking his cock into my own mouth, sucking him like it’s the end of the world. I feel him arch up. “Fuck Ben.” He groans.

Not stopping I push in a finger, feeling him pulling it into him I push in two fingers. 

“Oh fuck,” Heath grinds his ass into my fingers. 

Leaning up I keep pushing my fingers into his ass, biting his neck and whispering, “Tell me what you want Heath.”

He answers with nothing but a grunt. 

Once again I bite his neck and push three fingers inside his tight ass. “Tell me what you want, Heath.”

He opens his eyes and looks at me with a look I’m not sure about and smiles. 

I slow down my attack, “Tell me what you want, big boy.”

“I want you to fuck me.” He moans out.

Smiling I push my fingers in once more. “Louder.” 

With his hips arched and mouth open he tells me louder, “I want you to fuck me.” 

I look at him and he grunts. “Louder Heath.” 

He arches his ass into my fingers and screams, “I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME BEN, PLEASE JUST FUCKING FUCK ME NOW!”

I smile, “Gladly,” is all I say as I lean up and push all the way into him and start to fuck him, hard and fast.

“Fuck Heath you’re so tight.” I moan out as I slam my dick up his ass. 

“You’re,” he grunts, “big.” 

With that I put my hand between us and stroke his cock. I hear his intake of breath and know he’s not going to last long, which is fine, since I won’t last long either.

Looking down over Heath’s tall, lean body. His sandy blond hair, which was brown before, and blue gray eyes . He’s fucking sexy. His plump lips with that dimple on his chin, fuck, can’t help but kiss it. He smiles and it’s sexy. His killer body and fair skin. Yes Heath is fucking hot.

He looks up at me with those eyes and all the world seems to stop, all but my hips that are grinding into him, and my hand, which is stroking him. The world outside doesn’t matter.

**Heath**

“Oh shit, Ben.” I grunt out as I look up into his eyes, and I can tell he likes where he is. 

“Feels so incredible.” He grunts as he pushes into me. I don’t bottom often, but this man is making me want to.

He continues to pound me as my head falls back, and all these feelings wash over me, and I can’t help but feel like my life is in this man. 

“Fuck Heath,” He groans as he strokes my dick, knowing we’re both close he pushes all the way up, hitting my spot as he strokes me. 

“Fuck me Ben, I’m going to cum.” I tilt my head back as we both feel ourselves reach our brink, and shoot our loads, mine into his hand and his into the condom in my ass.

Leaning over onto my chest he kisses me, smiling. “Wow.” was all he could say.

I grin knowing just how he feels. This man is amazing in so many ways. 

And I can’t wait to know him better. 

Michael’s loss, it my gain. 

Smiling as we snuggle into one another, closing our eyes we both sigh. Letting the feelings flow and not wanting to move. 

At least not now.

Brian

I watch Justin drawing and my heart skips a beat. I know I’m with the right person. I try not to think about what Mikey has been up to and it still breaks my heart he would lie about something like cancer.

Especially when I went through it.

I know Ben and Heath both had a great idea about not letting on, but how the fuck can I do that when all I want to do is hurt him, kill him. 

“Stop it.” Justin tells me as I look up he’s looking straight into my eyes. 

“Stop what?” He moves over to stand in front of me.

“Stop worrying so much. I know you’re pissed, and we all are, but worrying is only going to make it worse. On yourself.” Putting his hand on my cheek he kisses me. 

“How did I get lucky with you?” Smiling his wonderful smile he once again kisses me. 

“Oh I don’t know. Because you were the first one to pick me up that night. Plus you soooo love me.” He does in his sing song way, making me laugh.

“Thanks Blondie. I needed that. You always know how to make me laugh.” Kissing him I sigh.

“Brian if you can’t do it, then I’ll go over and do it. Ben and I can handle this part.” I shake my head at him.

“No, I need to do it. He’s my, well he’s Mikey. I have to be the one to do it, once and for all.” Nodding his understanding. “And I know you’re there for me if, or when I need you.” 

Rubbing my arm he looks into my hazel eyes, “Always and forever.”

“Justin, I’m really sorry about not telling you about Heath a long time ago.” Before I can say more he covers my lips.

“Brian, we already been through this. I told you. Heath told me all about you yelling my name and even though I can’t see how you could NOT tell the difference between us, it’s okay. I forgive you.” 

Kissing his lips I pull him closer, “I do love you Justin. So much. I never thought I would love someone like this.” 

“Well I guess I just had the right stuff to make you. I know you can’t resist me, or my bubble butt.” He takes my hand and places it onto his ass. I squeeze it.

“Nice ass.” He giggles as slap his ass.

“You know I can help you forget about this for now.” Laughing as I pick him up. 

“I was counting on it Sunshine.” Carrying him into the bedroom so my future husband can help me ‘forget’ everything else.

But when I’m with him. I do forget everything else, because he’s all that I see, want, need and desire.

And once again, I show him, over and over just what he means to me.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

WPS 17

**Ben**

I called Michael yesterday to let him know I would be over today. Heath and I lost track of time.

Okay we didn’t care about time. 

I pull up to Michael’s, getting out of the car I take a deep breath, knocking on his door, making sure you can’t tell I have a recording device on me. 

Opening the door he smiles, "Ben, I’m so glad you’re here. Brian’s going to come over later as well." 

"Ya he told me he would be around." I hand him the lunch I brought over. 

"Thanks, I need this. Been feeling kinda weak today." He puts his hand on his stomach, making me feel a little sick to my stomach. He sure has this routine down.

A few minutes later there’s a knock on the door, Michael opens it, "Brian," hugging him. "I knew you would come over." 

Walking in he sees me and smiles, knowing that I’m already recording this one and he doesn’t have to do it. 

"Hey Professor. Nice to see you again." I give him a hug whispering as I do it.

"I have this one, you just relax." I can feel him relax a little in my arms. 

"Thanks." Turning around we see Michael smiling. 

"It’s so good to see the two of you getting along so well." Smiling we nod.

"Well Ben and I have always gotten along." Smiling at me he grunts and I smile knowing what he’s talking about. 

Taking a seat I keep the conversation going. "So Michael, what all did the doctor say?" 

Looking from me to Brian before looking down he sighs. "Well the doctor said that the cancer is in Stage two. The tumor is confined to the prostate and can be detected by DRE or ultrasound, which I had and they’re going to start me on different medicines. Plus chemotherapy. Still treatable."

"I thought you said he said it was fatal." Brian asks.

"Well at first they thought it was farther but it turns out it was an infection which made it look worse. I had another test and it came back and they said it can be helped with treatment." Smiling wiping a tear I look at Brian who nods.

I look at Michael who walks over to Brian and hugs him. "I’m going to make it Brian. I have to, for everyone." Looking at Brian’s eyes I see them tear. Michael wipes them away. "We will be fine." 

Brian looks to me and nods. "He’s going to be fine." I walk over and hug them both, making my own tears come down my face. 

"I’m so glad you can get the help you need and be okay." He smiles at me before hugging me. 

"Thanks Ben. Means a lot." Michael tells me. 

We sit and talk, mostly about Brian and Michael’s past and then I had to ask more so we could have more on this.

"Michael, when do you go in for chemo?" 

"Umm," He looks at me, "The doctor’s setting it up now. He’ll call me with the day." 

"Let me know, I’ll go with you." He just answers with a nod. 

"Well I should get going. Justin’s waiting on me. I’m already late and he hates that." Brian smirks out.

"Ya, I need to get back too. Heath’s making dinner for us and I told him I would stop at the store for the wine." I stand up next to Brian and give Michael a hug, knowing he’s jealous, but over who, Brian or me?

"Come on professor, I’ll walk out with you." Brian hugs Michael one last time but I could see that it’s a stilted movement.

"Okay well come see me later." We both nod as we walk out.

Getting to our cars I look up to see Brian standing there. "You okay?" 

Nodding he looks at me, "Yeah just hate doing it this way. I wanted to fucking kick his ass Ben."

"I know, but we can’t let on we know the truth. Oh Heath wants you and Justin to come over tonight, he said he has a surprise for us all." He smiles and does his tongue in cheek expression. 

"Alright, we’ll be over later. Just give me time to go home and change and get my blond first." Smiling once more getting into his car, waving as he drives off, I catch the glimpse of Michael looking out the window, waving to me as I get in my car, driving off and turning off the recorder.

**Brian**

Walking into the loft I spot Justin in his little corner, painting. Walking over I kiss him on his lips, "Hey Sunshine, what are you working on?" 

"Just doodling. How was it?" I look back over at him before sighing.

"He’s keeping up the act well. I think he missed his calling." Making a few drinks, handing one to Justin, "Oh Heath wants us over for dinner, something about a surprise for us." 

"I don’t want another foursome." Justin smiles at me. 

"Well I guess it’s a good thing we have this rule, huh." Throwing a now clean brush at me I laugh. "So get dressed so we can head over there, I’m starving." 

"You’re actually admitting you’re hungry?" I raise an eyebrow at him but we both just laugh.

"Well a certain blond made me see just how important eating is." Swatting him on his ass as he walks by, heading to the bedroom.

"Well who is he? I’d like to thank him." Justin teases me.

"Look in the fucking mirror and you can thank him." I hear him laughing in the other room and my heart leaps from my chest. How the hell would I ever want to leave that? I wouldn’t.

"So, what did Michael say? Unless you would rather not talk about it." Justin sits on the couch putting his shoes on.

"Well, he said that the doctor was wrong at first, that it was an infection that made it look worse then it is and that he’ll have to have chemo, but that with the right treatment, he should be fine." He looks up to me because he hears my voice crack.

"You wanted to punch him out didn’t you?" I nod as he walks over to me, putting his hand on my face. "The time will come when you can do that, I promise." 

Sighing I put my forehead onto his. "I love you." 

"I love you, too, now let’s get going before your stomach knocks me out with another rumble like that one. 

Laughing we leave the loft and head to Heath’s and Ben’s. Knocking on the door, waiting for them to open it I pull Justin into me, kissing him, and both of us moan.

"Oh get a fucking room." Heath laughs as I look up from kissing Justin.

Walking past Heath I just smile, "Jealous much?" 

"Hell no." Heath shuts the door as we move into the living room where Ben is currently sitting.

"Hey guys." Ben gets up to give us hugs. "How are you guys?"

"Fine, but let’s fucking eat, I’m starving." I grin at them.

"Well, looks like Justin is good for you in a lot of ways." Ben giggles.

Making our way to the dinning area I see the table made up for the four of us with the food already set out. Sitting down and making plates we have small talk. Then Heath brings it up.

"So I heard you were ready to punch Michael out today? Maybe you shouldn’t go over so much until this is resolved."   


"No, I have to do this or he’ll suspect something." I take a bite of chicken.

"Well least you didn’t hit him, yet." Smiling he looks at me, "I heard the story of you hitting him once before." 

I look at Justin who looks at me and smiles.

"Yes he did." Justin says with a full mouth.

"Well why did you hit him then?" Heath looks at Justin who shrugs.

"I still don’t know why he did it. I never asked." 

"Well?" Heath looks back to me when Ben chimes in as well.

"Ya Brian, I always wondered that." 

"He just said something that pissed me off." I take a bite and see all of them looking at me. I take Justin’s hand.

"It‘s okay Brian I want to know, too." Justin squeezes my hand.

Looking back at Ben I say quietly, "Okay, he said ‘He used you, and he took from you and he never gave back a thing and this is the thanks you get for saving his life. If you ask me it wasn't worth it. You might as well just left him lying there. Basically I should have let him die there on the ground." I hear Justin cough and I look at him, patting his back. "You okay?"

"He said that?" Justin asks shaking. 

"Yes, I didn’t tell you before. And this is why." Hugging him to me. "I wouldn’t ever leave you, not like that, and not in any other way. Not now." 

"Sorry to hear that, now I want to kick his ass." Heath takes a drink. 

"Me, too. Sorry he said that." Ben looks to us both and Justin gets up and walks out of the room.

"Fuck." I look at the door Justin just left through.

**Justin**

I lean against the banner trying to catch my breath. Fuck I haven’t had a panic attack in so long. I can’t believe I actually wanted to hear that. How could any person say that about another?

I take a deep breath and feel two strong arms around my waist, pulling me into his body and holding me close while he whispers, "This is why I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want to upset you with the past."

"How do you remember what he said?" I lean my head against his shoulder and he tightens his hold.

"I could never forget something like that. Especially when it’s about someone I care for and love very much." he kisses the side of my head. 

"Oh." I sigh quietly and take another deep breath, while Brian rubs my arm with one hand and the other is rubbing my back between our bodies. He always knew how to help calm me down when I felt a panic attack coming on.

"Justin, listen to me. Are you listening?" I nod my head as he continues. "Good, I don’t care who they are, if anyone, including God himself said something like that, I would fucking deck them so hard, like I did. Yes I know ‘God’ wouldn’t, but you catch my drift. I love you Justin Taylor, always and forever." 

Nodding my head I let out a small sigh and breathe. "Sorry I left like that." 

"It’s okay, but it’s fucking freezing out here and you don’t have a jacket, neither of us have jackets on." He kisses my head taking my hand and leading me back into the house and into the living room where Heath and Ben were sitting, talking quietly. 

"You okay?" Ben asks as he gets up to hug me. "I would have decked him, too, if I knew." 

"I’m okay, just, can we forget it and move on." Looking at Heath, smiling, "So you said you had a surprise for us?" 

"Oh yeah, have a seat and I’ll get it." Walking over to his desk he takes out the envelope. "I asked Melanie if I could give you this." 

Brian takes it and sees the return address and smiles, handing it to me, "You do the honors Sunshine."

I grin, opening the envelope I pull out the divorce papers, finalized. 

"Oh my god, it’s official?" Looking up to Heath he grins. 

"Yes it is, so now you two can get married as soon as you want." I turn around planting my lips onto Brian’s, kissing him feverishly.

Placing his hands on my face he laughs, "Well that was the best gift. But save it for when we get home." 

"Okay," I look around, "Can we go home now?" 

Everyone laughs and Brian looks into my eyes, "I’m worth the wait." 

"I know," I sway my hips on his lap. 

"Oh fuck, ok we’re ready to go so we’ll talk later. I need to get this one home and get into him." Standing up, I grab our jackets.

"We understand, we’ll have our own celebration." Hugging both before leaving we head home.

"Hurry Brian." He smiles at me and speeds up, getting us home and out of our clothes and into the bed in record time, fucking me, showing me that once again, he’s the man of my dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

WPS 18

**Justin**

Last night was amazing as usual when Brian feels like he has to prove his affection, even though I know how he feels about me. 

As I look out the window with my pencil in my hand I feel strong arms wrap around me. 

"You just can’t get me out of your head." he moans as he kisses my neck. 

"What?" I moan back as he points to the picture I just drew, and he snorts. 

  
"Well it’s different this time." I mutter out.

"How so?" He rests his head on my neck.

"Because it’s not just you, but you **AND** me." I laugh when his tongue darts out, tickling my earlobe. 

"Oh, well then, it’s even more perfect. And it has us wearing bands." He smiles as his stomach growls.

"Yes it’s for our wedding. I was thinking of displaying it for the big event--along with the others I’ve done from the beginning. You know from the times that I wasn’t in it. Like the one I did of you, but with me in the background watching you. Or you walking away with that damn trick after the whole dumpster boy thing." He nods his head. "Now let’s get you something to eat." 

Getting up and heading into the kitchen he comes in behind me. "It was Deb and Lindz wasn’t it? They’re the ones who think it’s a good thing to do." I laugh because he knows me well.

"Maybe, but they make a good point, we’ve come so far." He nods as I put his plate on the table where he’s seated.

"MM, eggs." he takes a bite looking at me. "Justin, if you want to do it then do it. It’s doesn’t bother me. As a matter of fact, it’ll show all those bastards how much I’ve changed since you came into my life." I can’t help the smile that comes across my face.

"Well, then I’ll do it." Sitting down across from him, he looks at me. "What’s wrong?"

"I don’t know what to do about Michael. I mean, yes, all his lies will come out but I was thinking how mad the gang will be if we don’t tell them what’s going on. Especially Debbie." He sighs.

"Yeah, Deb would be kinda mad if we don’t tell her. But Brian, do you think she can keep it a secret? I mean she’s always looking out for Michael." I look up, taking a bite.

"I don’t know, but I do know that if we don’t tell her, and she finds out, well, I don’t want to be the one to receive her wrath because we didn’t tell her. I know Deb, and Justin, she would want to know the truth. Ben is getting the papers from the doctor detailing Michael’s ‘condition’ so we have the proof for them that he isn’t sick, but is indeed lying." He leans back taking his last bite.

"Ok, then we’ll have them over tonight to tell them all what’s going on." Brian looks down and I can’t help but feel bad for him. I mean even though Michael said terrible things about me, it’s worse on him, he’s known him for a long time. Putting my hand on his, "And I’ll be right there with you all the way. You aren’t alone." 

Standing up as he leans down kissing me. "I know you’re always there for me. And I love you for it." 

"Love you, too." Rinsing the dishes off before putting them into the dishwasher, Brian laughs at me.

"Why do you rinse them off just to put them in to wash?" 

"Because, Brian, it keeps the dishwasher from filing up with dried food and breaking. It keeps it in better condition." Sticking his tongue out I can’t help but laugh as I pull him in to kiss him. "And you know sticking your tongue out at someone means you want to kiss them." 

"You and you’re ‘weird ass rules’. SO if I do this," he sticks out his tongue and licks the air. "Does that mean I want to lick you?" 

"Well of course, so unless you plan on going through with that motion, I advise you to stop." Laughing he licks my ear before going into the other room, leaving me with yet another hard on. "BRIAN!" 

"WHAT?" he sing songs, sitting on the couch and resting. 

  
"Nothing." I chuckle, knowing that after I get done with the dishes I’ll be all over him. 

After finishing the dishes, walking into the other room I see Brian leaning his head back with the picture I just did in his lap. He’s muttering something so I quietly move up over him and hear what he’s saying.

"I won’t let you take him away from me. Justin’s everything to me—he’s irreplaceable. I can’t lose him." He mutters. 

Leaning over, placing a kiss on his lips, "You’re not going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere." He holds the picture up in the air.

"I want us like this Justin. With so much love in us that we glow." 

"We already have that. We always did. It just took you longer to notice, but I always saw it in your eyes. In your actions." He looks up at me. "I know some times it wasn’t so good, but we made it Brian." 

Placing the picture down as he pulls me down onto him. "Thanks Justin, I know we’ll make it." 

"Yes we will, together." Smiling he looks down at me, kissing me softly. 

"I called the gang to come over, they will be here soon." Looking back at the picture. "You’re a fucking genius."

"Thanks. And I agree, I did get you." Smiling up at me he nods.

"That you did, but I still believe I’m the lucky one." Grinning I can’t help but tell him what’s on my mind.

"Well your right about that. You’re lucky." Pinching my ass he laughs.

"You’re sounding like me." He kisses my neck.

"Well they say that when we love someone," he looks up and finishes my sentence.

"You become like one and," we both finish it together.

"Finish each others sentences," Laughing at each other.

"Yeah, and I used to hate it, but now, I love it because well, it’s less talking for me." He grunts out.

**An hour later.** ****

Brian

****

"So we’re both agreed on telling the gang what’s going on?" I look at Justin who’s standing in front of me in all his naked beauty as we shower together.

"I agree, I mean you know them better then I do. But I do think they would be pissed if we didn’t fill them in. The only ones I’m worried about are Deb and Emmett." I look into his eyes and smile. 

"I can understand why you’re worried about Deb, since Michael’s her son, but why Emmett?" Kissing his nose.

"Because I don’t know how well he can keep a secret." Nodding and grunting as I push my hard dick to his.

"I know what you mean, but if we threaten him he’ll keep his mouth shut." Kissing his mouth.

"True. " Justin kisses me once more before getting out. 

Once out and dried and once I finish calling the gang, I look over to where Justin’s sitting, rearranging his drawings I can’t help but smile. Thinking about something I should give him. 

"What?" Justin smirks. 

"I have something for you." Pulling him closer.

"You do? I think I know what it is." Moaning out as he grabs my dick through my pants, making me moan.

"Actually Sunshine it’s not that." taking his hand, kissing it. "Well maybe later you’ll get that." 

"Then what is it?" Justin smiles widely.

"I’ll be right back." Walking into the bedroom I reach into the closet, when I hear Justin. 

"Brian, the girls are here." I decide to wait on Justin’s gift, for a more quiet time.

"Coming." Walking out I’m bombarded with a handful of little boy, my little boy. "Hey Sonnyboy, how are you doing?" Kissing his head.

"I’m good Daddy." he runs over, giving his Jussy a hug before going into his play area we made for him. 

We talk with the girls as the others show up. Heath and Ben, Ted, Emmett, Daphne and her new boyfriend, then Carl and Deb show up. 

"Ok, where’s Michael?" Deb asks.

"We need to talk." I announce to the room.

"But Michael isn’t here yet." Deb snidely remarks.

With all eyes on me, I simply reply, "He’s what we need to talk about." 


	19. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: _This chapter talks about the tape that was made when they visited Michael which can be found again in chapter 17 if you need a reminder._  


* * *

 

WPS 19

**Justin**

"He’s who we need to talk about." Brian repeats when I see Deb look at him with concern.

"Is my baby alright?" She asks worried.

"He’s fine, well I mean he’s," I can tell this is hard on him so I step in.

"He’s alright, physically. Deb, please sit down. Everyone sit down." Everyone does as I ask with no words being said.

"Tell me what’s going on with Michael." Deb demands once again.

"He’s been lying to us. Well to Brian, Ben, and me. Heath has been aware of this as well." They all look at Heath when he steps up.

"Well I’m not really involved, I’m just here for moral support." He points to Ben, Brian and then to me.

"Enough of the bullshit, tell us now." Deb chimes in.

"Well if you would sit down and be quiet he could tell you." Ben looks at Deb. "Sorry, but this isn’t easy on them."

Deb nods, sitting down and once again looks at Brian, who looks like he’s about to throw up. So I continue.

"Michael has been lying. In another attempt to come between Brian and me, Michael made up a lie. He knew Brian would forgive him for outing Brian and Heath’s marriage, which is dissolved now." I look to Brian who nods.

"Michael wouldn’t lie." Deb starts to say but I don’t let her.

"Deb, ever since Brian and I have gotten together, he has done everything he possibly could to come between us. And this is no different. But this time he went too far. He’s told us, meaning Ben, Brian, Heath and me that he has cancer and at first the doctors thought it was fatal." I look at Brian who’s looking at me with thanks.

"My Michael wouldn’t do that." Deb starts when Brian speaks up.

 

**Brian**   


"Well that’s why we taped this." I play the tape and by the end of it everyone was in shock.

"Oh god, my Michael has gone off the deep end." Deb starts to cry. "And I could kick his little gay ass for this."

"We know how you feel." Ben rubs her back as he speaks. "When this all began it was over his fuck up with telling Justin about Heath and Brian." 

"I’m sorry." She whispers as she sits down. "So why are you telling us this?" 

"Because Justin and I have decided to do something." Justin smiles at me.

"What’s that -- confront the little shit?" Deb snipes.

"I’m so sorry babies, I know this must have hurt." Emmett gushes out. 

"We’re fine. But Justin and I have decided that we would like you guys to be in on this. We want to get married, without telling Michael and then having the party, and invite him to that, thinking it’s a party for him. Then we’ll confront him. Play the tape and tell him that Justin and I got married and that we, meaning Justin and I, don’t want to have anything to do with him." I pull Justin into me, kissing his head, holding back my emotions.

"But why tell us?" Ted quietly asks.

"Because Theodore we would like you all to be at our wedding. We’re family." I shake my head.

"That’s all you had to say asshole." Mel puts her two cents in. 

I hate this, I want to get away, everyone stares at us and I can’t deal with it, so I leave them all to deal with the ‘oh how could he’s’ and the ‘oh poor Brian and Justin’. 

Walking into the bedroom I sit at the end of the bed when I look up to see Lindsay standing there. "What?"

"I told Justin I would go and check on you. They’re all still stunned over this." Walking over to the bed she sits next to me, putting her hand on mine. "I know this has to be rough on you guys."

"Linds, I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to marry Justin and live my life. I want to beat the shit out of Michael and forget about it." Looking down at her hand on mine.

"Bullshit Brian, I know it’s hurting you to lose your best friend." I stand up, walking over to the window.

"Justin’s my best friend now. He has been for the past five years." She comes up behind me, wrapping her arms around me. 

"Brian, you can’t bullshit me. I know you’re having a hard time with this. And no one blames you for feeling that way, not even Justin." I turn to face her.

"I know that Justin doesn’t and, yes, what Michael’s done really pisses me off because we’ve been through a lot together in the years we’ve know each other. But one thing’s for sure. Michael Novotny is no longer my friend. I don’t need friends like that." Walking over to the dresser putting a glass down on it. 

"I know Brian, and you shouldn’t worry. I love you, we all love you."  


"Linds, thanks, but could you just leave me alone?" Kissing me she nods.

"Call me if you need anything." Walking out I hear Justin come in. 

"I sent everyone home. The girls are leaving now. They all said to let them know when our big day is and they’ll be there." I look at Justin and nod.

"Thanks. I just didn’t want to deal with them anymore. I thought doing it this way would make it easier but it doesn’t." Pulling me into him, kissing my lips softly.

"We’ll do it together." Justin runs a hand over my cheek. "Can I ask you something?" 

Looking into his eyes I nod, "Of course you can ask me anything." 

"Where’s my gift?" Laughing I slap his ass. "Ouch."

Laughing and looking back at him, "Well why don’t you go out there and I’ll bring it out?"

Smirking he walks over to the door, "Don’t make me wait to long. I know how you are." 

Watching him walk out I can’t help but laugh, going back to the closet I pull out his gift. 

Walking out to the living room he’s looking at the drawings. "Here’s another to add to your collection." Handing him the drawing I had in my hand. 

Looking down at it he gasps out, holding his breath and wiping a tear. "You, you bought this?" 

I wipe his tears as I nod. "Yes I did. I knew you were fucking brilliant then and would go places. Besides, it’s the first one you did that made me look better then I thought I did. You saw me this way and it made me want to live up to your expectations. I had to buy it." Putting the picture down he jumps into my arms. 

"I love you Brian. And I did see you like that and so much more." He hugs me close.

"I know you do. And even though I’m just laying there, the sketch is so vivid and all the detail just makes it fucking fabulous." Kissing me hungrily. 

"So how about that other gift?" Smiling as he grabs my cock. 

"Now that I can give you now, too." Laughing as we make our way into the room, looking back at the drawing of me laying naked, sleeping. The one that was purchased anonymously at the GLC all those years ago. Well, I don’t have to be anonymous any more. 

I couldn’t help myself, I didn’t want anyone to own the first original Justin Taylor. Well the first original in my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

WPS 20

 

**Justin**

"Wake up Sunshine." I hear as I begin to open my eyes, looking up I see a smiling Brian. "Hey Sunshine, good morning. Time to wakey wakey." 

Wiping sleep out of my eyes and looking up to him, "Brian, what the hell?"

"I made you breakfast and Deb and Emmett are going to be here in awhile." Brian smirks at me.

"Breakfast? You made breakfast? Oh I get it, you went to the corner and got us something." He laughs looking at me.

"Smart ass. But a bright one, that’s what I did, now either get up and eat what I slaved to go get, or go hungry." I can’t help the smile on my face as I sit up.

"Why are they coming over?" I ask taking a bite of the pancakes he brought.

He gives me a look "Still asleep I see -- to help with the wedding plans." I just nod my head while chewing.

Looking at me with a smirk, an evil-up to no good look when he puts his fingers in my plate and rubs the now full of syrup hand over my now hard cock. "I think you’re in a sticky situation Sunshine." Looking down at him he smiles once more, "I think you need to be cleaned up." 

With that he takes my whole dick into his mouth, licking and sucking like this’ll be the last time he gets to do this. Arching up into his mouth, my hand finds his hair, "Ohh, fuck Brian." 

Sliding one of his sticky fingers up my ass, I feel my body shake. I love when he makes me feel like this. With no holds barred. I can feel the sticky finger inside me greeted by another sticky finger. Arching up and fucking his fingers and his mouth I know I won’t last long, which is probably what he’s going for. 

Hearing a knock on the door I bolt half way up when Brian’s hand pushes me back down, never stopping his attack on me. "Oh God, Brian, someone’s at the door." 

Brian lifts his head and without taking his eyes off mine he yells, "Just a minute, we aren’t dressed." Then he leans down, hot breath on my cock and he’s grinning, "Now, where were we." Sliding his mouth back down onto me, I arch up once more. 

"Brian," he never stops his movement as he strokes the inside of my ass, now with three fingers. 

Looking up at me "Cum for me Justin, I want to taste you." Moving back down, slamming his mouth down on my now very hard cock, with knocking on the door, my hands in his hair he whispers, "Cum for me Sunshine." 

With a few more strokes, and a few more slams, and with him now humming, I shoot my load down his throat. Drinking it all and swallowing almost all of it, he leans up, kissing me, "See a now we have a stickier situation, since your pancakes have now fallen onto the bed." 

Sitting up quickly and getting up, "Oh Shit, Brian, I’ll get it before it does something," Before finishing my sentence he grabs me and pulls me to him, kissing me. 

"Leave it, it’s fine. We can wash it later." Laughing, I nod and once again there’s a knock on the door. "Besides, we have company. You go wash up." Walking out of the room he goes to get the door as I go to clean up. 

I smile at myself in the mirror, "When we first got together, he would have freaked over the messy sheets, but now, it’s like whatever. Brian Kinney has really changed, which I knew." I proceed to clean myself up. 

 

**Brian**

Smiling, I open the door to see Emmett and Debbie, who both walk straight in, "Couldn’t wait to get your dick sucked Kinney?" Debbie smirks.

"No, actually I couldn’t wait to finish sucking my partner off. He’s in the bathroom cleaning up." Smirking at the way Emmett blushes sometimes. "Oh come off it Emmett you know you like the thought." He simply coughs and nods.

Justin walks out with a big grin on his face and gives them both hugs. "Ok let’s get started." 

Emmett takes Justin over to one side of the room, giggling and laughing and showing him things in a book. Deb comes over, slapping me upside the head. "You asshole." She points to the picture that Justin added and that he and Em are looking at now. "It was you who bought it." 

Wiping her tears away, she sits down next to me, "I’m glad you finally got the balls to tell him how you feel." 

Nodding I look up to Justin, "Well after the bombing, and after Michael," Coughing I look down, "After Michael almost died and knowing how I could have lost Justin, I couldn’t just let him go again." 

She moves closer to me, "Love makes you do crazy things Brian." Looking down I nod, knowing she’s not just talking about me anymore. 

"Deb, I would rather not talk about this." Lifting my head she looks me right in the eyes. 

"I don’t care what you want Kinney. You’re going to hear me out." Nodding at her she lets go of my chin. "I know love makes you do crazy things, but what my son did, it was totally uncalled for. He has done a lot of things to get your attention, but this was the worst, and sweetheart, I don’t blame you one bit." 

Never lifting my head she continues, "Brian, listen to me. Michael’s my son, my flesh and blood, but you’re just as much my son as he is." She lifts my head again. "Talk to me Baby."

"I umm, I know you love me Deb, that isn’t the question. All I’m wondering is why you’re here with me, with us, and not with your son." 

"Brian Kinney did you just not hear what I said, I AM with my son. I’m with you. You’re not blood but you might as well be. Honey, I know you blame yourself for Michael’s actions, you always have, but" she turns my head towards her, "But it’s not your fault. Michael is an adult. He’s a grown man and makes his own grown up mistakes without the help of you or anyone else." Looking over at a laughing Justin and Emmett she smiles. "You’ve got a great man there Brian, don’t fuck it up, not over your unnecessary guilt over Michael’s actions." 

"I don’t plan on losing Justin over anyone. I learned he’s all I ever needed, as a lover and now best friend." Looking at my fingers she laughs. "What?"

"I know you Brian and it’s not going to work." I gaze at her, confused. She puts a hand on my face. "You aren’t going to push me away kiddo." Keeping her hand on my face she continues. "Brian, you’re trying to make things easier. I can see it in your eyes what you’re planning, and you can forget it. I’m not going anywhere. Yes, Michael is my son, but you couldn’t be anymore my son if I gave birth to you." Looking away I try to move away but she won’t let me. "Brian Kinney, stop it now. I love you, I love him but I won’t choose one over the other. I don’t agree with what he’s doing. And I won’t let you push me away thinking it’s for the best, that it’s hurting me because of both of you, but I don’t give a flying fuck. You aren’t pushing me away and I won’t turn my back on you or Justin and I won’t on Michael either."

Trying to hide my emotions she lifts my face again, "Talk to me." 

"I just," I start to say but can’t finish, she puts hands on my cheeks and mouths ‘tell me’.

"I just feel like I’m not part of this anymore. That once Michael figures out we all know that things will go differently."

"Do you want to know what’s going to be different? Nothing. You and Justin will still come to family dinners. You will still come see me. You WILL NOT push me away. Yes Michael will probably not come but you and Justin aren’t going to let this stop you. Promise me you won’t do what is in your mind and listen to me."

Looking at her, smiling, she wipes a tear "Yes mother. I promise. I just wanted to make it easier on you." 

"You know what would make this easier?" I shake my head and she smiles, "That you don’t try to make it easier and let it be how it is, family." 

Nodding, I wipe my tears as she pulls me into her. "I love you Brian Kinney." 

"I love you too Mother Deb." Smiling she taps my face.

"Don’t you forget that. Now let’s get this wedding stuff planned." Nodding she takes my hand and leads me over to Justin and Emmett. 

Justin reaches up and kisses me and gives me a knowing look, I nod to let him know I’m fine. 

Smiling back I take what Deb said to heart and know she’s right, family's what you make of it? Family is who you let into your heart...blood can fuck off.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my wonderful beta..Carolyn..love ya.

Thanks to Rach...my muse...you really are..love ya.

Also thanks to Sid, Mari and Seve, for being my other eyes.  


* * *

WPS 21

**Justin**

I’m looking in the mirror and remembering how this day finally came about.

How I fought to have Brian with me, while having had to stand by as he awaited the divorce from his first husband. 

I have to laugh at the thought of that.

I feel arms around my waist and know it’s Brian. "So glad you don’t believe in that ‘can’t see the bride on the wedding day shit.’" He laughs as he kisses my neck.

"Well I’m not really a bride." Turning around in his arms, kissing him. Brian moans in my mouth. 

"No you’re far from being a bride." He smiles, gazing into my eyes and I look deep into his, knowing he’s hurting.

"I’m sorry." I whisper.

"Not going to happen today. I’m not going to let ‘him’ ruin this day without even being here." Brian’s kissing me once again. "Now finish getting ready." Slapping my ass he heads back into the other room.

Smiling at myself in the mirror once more I can’t help but feel someone watching me, I turn around to see Brian there with Heath, Emmett, Daphne and Ben. 

"Hey Justin, I brought in a few people we wanted to talk to." Brian does his tongue in cheek and ushers them in to sit on the bed. 

"Yeah, we wanted to talk to you. Em, Daph I was kinda hoping you would stand up for me today?" Em jumps up and hugs me as Daph smiles.

"Of course we will baby." Emmett gushes out as Daph hugs me, whispering in my ear.

"I didn’t think you would ever ask, of course I will." Kissing me on the lips I hug her back.

  
Brian looks at Ben and Heath. "And I need a few good men to stand up for me. So, you know of any?" Brian jokes and we all laugh. "Seriously, I would like you both to do me the honor of standing up with me." 

"Brian, are you sure?" Ben asks as Brian puts a hand out. 

"Yes, I couldn’t think of a better man then you Ben, or Heath. Even though he’s my ex, it doesn’t mean he’s not a good man." 

"Thanks Brian, I would be honored." Heath hugs us both.

I sit back on the bed and watch the interaction with them as Daph sits next to me. "You’ve come so far. I remember when we ran away." I laugh, stopping her.

"Correction, you wanted to run away and I didn’t want you to go alone. So I went with you." I feel her slap my leg.

"Yea we got what two blocks before you started calling me a weirdo girl and ran back home." I give a strange look.

"That’s because we were in the sixth grade and didn’t have jobs." I laugh out.

"Yea well you could’ve at least walked me back home." Brian looks over at us and I burst into laughter. "I remember the day you told me about him." She said nudging her head towards Brian. "You said you saw the face of GOD and his name was ‘Brian Kinney’ and how he said he loved you when he came in you." 

Smiling, leaning over to her "and I was right." She pushes me with her arm.

"As long as he keeps you this happy, then I’ll leave his big balls alone." Hugging me she stands up and Brian hugs her. "And I know you heard that Kinney." 

"Love you too, Beautiful, and no worries, I’m not going to hurt him." She nods and moves away from us as Brian pulls me into him. "Reliving your youth?"

"Yea we were talking about a few things." He kisses my lips and smiles.

 

**Brian**  
  
"Like our first time. And the first I saw you under the lamp. And the first time I heard your voice, or saw that ‘Sunshine’ smile." Grinning up into my eyes I can’t help but feel weak in the knees. 

"Brian…" He tries to play it off and I know he will know what I feel when I read my vows. 

"Ok, so what is it about me you were talking about, other then me being ‘GOD’ and you loving me that moment you saw me?" I can’t help the smile on my face as he looks up, pulling my head down to kiss me. 

"Justin, do you remember when you cut your hair because you got gum in mine and I had to get it cut and you didn’t want me to be the only one with short hair?" I look at Daph who grins at me. "What, save you’re sappy stuff for your vows." 

"She’s right Sunshine, as always." Kissing him once again I move away before I say fuck the commitment ceremony and I take off with him right now. 

"Brian, come here and leave them alone." I go over to Ben, Heath and Emmett. 

"You alright?" Ben asks me.

Simply nodding I look over at Justin who’s once again laughing with Daphne. "I couldn’t be better." I look back to the boys who are all smiling as I look at Heath.

"You know Brian, I never thought I would be the best man at my ex-husband’s wedding, commitment ceremony." Laughing I put my arm around him.

"Well that makes two of us. I never thought I would have two of my white party secrets standing up at my ceremony either." Looking at Ben who laughs.

"Fuck you Brian." Ben grunts out as Emmett moves closer.

"I almost forgot that you fucked Ben too." Emmett giggles. "I’m the only guy in this room you haven’t fucked." 

"That’s because you’re more woman than I want to handle." He laughs out loud as he hits me.

Deb walks in, "Okay boys, are you ready?" 

Looking over at Justin, who’s smiling back and nods, "I think we’re ready, just give us about five minutes." 

After they all walk out I go over to Justin who is looking at himself in the mirror and I wrap my arms around him. "This is our last chance to run away." 

Looking me in the eyes, he smiles, "Not on your life Kinney." 

Kissing his neck and turning him to face me, "Good, because I’m not running away anymore. Not unless it’s to your arms." 

I can see the sparkle in his eyes that I have always loved seeing and can’t wait to see every morning.

Walking out we smile at our guests as I walk ahead of him and let his mother walk him down the aisle to me and into my life forever.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Next chapter..is the one you have ALLLL been waiting for, the wedding. The question is, will Michael show up, before, during or after.   
  
DUN DUN DUN...wait and see what happens.


	22. Chapter 22

WPS 22

 

<b>Justin</b>

"Dearly beloved, we’re gathered here today to join these two men as they enter into a commitment that no one can tear apart." 

I look at the minister and then back to Brian, smiling. He leans his head down onto mine and we just stare at each other as the minister continues.

"Today, you are here to begin the weave of your life together with the golden threads of love, hope and commitment. You are promising to share the happy and the sad, the joys and the sorrows, the riches and the hardships. The commitment is to one another, to be partners in life helping the other be stronger, wiser and each other’s best friend. Now before the exchange of rings, Brian and Justin have written their own vows. I turn to you Justin to share your vows." Brian grins as I smile for him alone. 

"Brian, as I look around here today, and see all the faces of the people we love and care about I can’t help but feel like the luckiest man alive. You have been there for me since I was 17. From my first kiss, to my first sexual experience and then you showed me just what love can be. But you also taught me how to be my own man, my own gay man. To be the best homosexual I can be. To be the best successful gay man I could possibly be. We have had our shares of ups and downs, but they always balance each other out, sorta like us." I hear him chuckle as I continue. "But I couldn’t think of a better man then you."

He wipes my tears and I once again continue. "I thought I knew what love was, that it was about big grand gestures, and romance like in novels and fairy tales. You taught me that it was about every day stuff, honesty, working hard together, I thought what Ethan gave me was the real thing, words and songs. But it wasn’t about that at all. It’s about putting yourself in the others shoes and seeing you the way they see you. You taught me that words can be pretty, but the actions are real and beautiful. That it takes more then words to hold a relationship together, that it takes words and actions and sometimes at different times, and sometimes together. Its about being there, like you were for me after the bashing. The way you were when it came to my parents and most of all when I lost my head with Cody, it was your face I saw when I closed my eyes when I had the gun in Chris’ mouth. It was your words, your face that showed me I didn’t need revenge, I just needed the one I loved near by, supporting me and most of all, loving me. I love you Brian, from the first moment you approached me and from this moment on. I will love you. And I will always be here for you." 

Never once taking my eyes off his I hear the minister continue. "Brian I now turn to you. Would you please speak the vows you have written?"

Looking up into his eyes I see his smile. "Uh Brian, it’s your turn." 

 

<b>Brian</b>

I got so lost in Justin’s eyes I didn’t hear the minister tell me that it was my turn to speak. Then Justin leans up and nudges my cheek, "the minister is talking to you." 

Looking up to the minister, "Would you like to say your vows now?"

Nodding I pull out the paper I wrote it all on, but never open it, I know them by heart. Clearing my throat I begin my vows to the man I love.

"Justin, I have my own vows but I want to say a few things. One, you are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. I knew from the moment I met you, my life would be different, some good some bad, but you always saw me for me, including the asshole part and you never once tried to change me. Even when I proposed you were having your doubts, and it wasn’t until uhmm my now best man, my ex husband told you about that night at the White party." I look over at Heath and Ben and can’t help but laugh. My two white party men, standing up for me, looking back at Justin, I see his smile and mine must match his now.

"You showed me how to open up, how to love and to be loved. Justin, you say I taught you how to be the best gay man you could be, well honestly, you taught me how to be the best man I could be. I thank you from my heart and I promise to always try to be there for you. You have shown me so much. I thought I was a man, but that was until you came along and showed me that even at 17 you were more of a man. So full of life and incredibly fearless. I mean hell you came out to your parents even before I did. You were brave, you even stood up to Chris, and yes after the bashing you got worried over him but you stood up to him, you stood up to your father, on many occasions. You said that you needed the words, and I took too long to share those special words. Even though your actions were similar to mine, I know now that words are just as important to help express the motivation behind the actions, because sometimes actions get misread, but your words were always loud, clear and brave. You said something about me showing you your first kiss and sexual experience, well the truth be told, I never knew what a real kiss was and it might have been your first sexual experience but it was the first time that I had sex with someone who made me feel alive, really alive, from head to toe. You made all of my being, all of my soul come to life. I admire you my prince and I love you Justin and I will continue to do so forever. And I’m the luckiest man alive."

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I do the same for Justin. I can hear the others sighs as the ceremony continues. 

"This is the part I ask if anyone objects to this commitment speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Looking around everyone shakes their heads and Justin and I smile. 

"Throughout the world, rings are a sign of eternity, for as circles they have no beginning or ending. These rings are the symbol of your pure love and promises which you share together as partners in life, now please put the rings on each other’s finger and at the same time, saying the vows everyone has waited so long to hear you say to each other." There are some giggles and I look over at Emmett, and he gives me a ‘what’ look. I simply shake my head and smile.

"Do you Brian and Justin take the other to be your lawful partner in life?" 

We look each other in the eye and at the same time, smiling as we each respond, in unison, "I do." Once again I see Emmett and Daphne as well as half of our guests wiping tears.

The minister continues, "Will you love, respect and honor each other throughout your years together?"

Once again Justin and I each respond, in unison, "I will."

The minister smiles as he looks at us, "You may both recite what you both would like to say together."

Looking once again into the eyes of my lover, my partner, we smile as we both say in unison, "I take you, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. I promise to love you, to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve our goals, to accept you unconditionally, and to share life with you throughout the years." 

After we have said all that I wipe Justin’s tears as he wipes mine as the minister ends it with the normal, "you may kiss your spouse." 

After the kiss he also announces, "It’s my great honor to introduce Mr. Brian Kinney-Taylor and Mr. Justin Taylor-Kinney." Everyone applauds as we walk into the bedroom, hearing Emmett clapping louder and with his hand over his mouth.

Once in the bedroom I pull Justin into me, kissing him again. "That wasn’t so bad, see you were worried over nothing." Slapping my arm he laughs.

"I hate to break it to you, but you were the one who was worried." I just nod, smiling as we both laugh.

"Well we should make out now." I bat my eyes as he laughs again. 

"That comes.. Or uhmm cums later, lets go see our friends and family." Taking my hand we walk out and we move over and I pull him into me, dancing with him as the gang watches and to my surprise Justin tells them all to join in. I guess he didn’t want to have the typical wedding dance, then again, nothing about us has been typical. 

We have some cake and a few other little games, I sit down, pulling Justin onto my lap, kissing him, never once hearing the clearing of throats until we hear, "What the fuck’s going on here?"

Looking up, I find myself staring right into the eyes of my ex-best friend, Michael Charles Novotny.


	23. Chapter 23

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to my Beta..Carolyn, you so rock.

Also thanks to Sid, Mari, Roo, and to the Delph boys for all their support. 

Aida, you wanted this and you got it...enjoy your Heath. lol

And to everyone who emailed me on this..thank you. There will be ONE more chapter...and then this one is over. 

Hadrian...thanks again for letting me use your brain...and hope you enjoyed this.

* * *

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

WPS23

<b>Michael</b>

Staring around I see the whole family there, everyone but…me. 

I see all the pictures around the room, and look over to Ma, who isn’t looking at me, but at Brian and Justin. I make eye contact with Ben. “What’s going on here?”

Ben comes closer, “Michael, what are you doing here?” 

“I asked you first. What’s going on here?” I reply looking at Ben once more. 

“What does it look like idiot. We’re celebrating.” Heath points out before Ben looks at him, Heath nods as Ben looks back to me.

“What was that look Ben? Are you and this, umm” I start to say as Heath takes a step closer. 

“You better watch what you’re about to say or I don’t give a rats ass, I’ll kick your ass here and now.” Ben puts a hand up on Heath’s chest. 

“Not your fight Heath.” Looking back at me, “even though if you speak disrespectfully about him he has the right.” 

“I can’t believe this, so why is everyone here, everyone but me?” I look into Ben’s eyes once looking around.

“We’re here to help celebrate the marriage of a couple.” Ben looks me in the eyes as I once again look around and see everyone in suits and dresses and looking back to Ben and Heath. “Oh my god, Ben you just met him.” 

“It’s not theirs it’s mine.” Brian speaks before Ben can answer. I look over at Brian who has hold of Justin’s hand, moving towards me. “And you weren’t invited because I didn’t want you here.”

“But, Brian. I thought, I,” I see the look in his eyes. He gets inches from my face. 

“Listen to me Michael, are you listening?” as I nod he continues, “I didn’t want you here at MY celebration, at JUSTIN and MY wedding, and I still don’t want you here.” 

Looking shocked and upset I can’t believe he’s doing this. “Brian, let’s go talk.”

Shaking his head, “Fuck Michael I’m done talking to you. I’m through with you. I want you out of my house, out of our house, and I never want to see you again.” 

“Brian, why are you doing this? We’re best friends.” I can’t believe this is happening, Why is this happening after everything I have done? Wait, why are they together, married? I did this to keep them apart and I thought it was working. 

I look up to see Brian laughing, “You’re thinking about your fucking plan, the lie Michael, the one that you planned on using to break Justin and me up again.” 

Looking from Brian, to Justin to Ben and back, “What lie?” Hoping they haven’t said anything to anyone here. 

“The one you have been telling us, about cancer. Michael, I fucking believed you, knowing that this is one thing I dealt with on a personal basis.” Brian snares out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Is this some joke that Justin is pulling to make you do this?” Knowing that I’m caught, knowing I have to make it look like Justin said something so everyone here won’t know. 

I turn my head back to Brian just in time to get punched in my face, just like at the party, but this time no one is coming to my rescue.

Ma comes over and gets between us, “Brian, calm down. Get a drink.” She turns to me with such disappointment in me in her eyes. “Want to explain this?” She turns the tape on of talks that I had with Brian and Ben on the cancer. 

Looking between the two I can’t believe they taped me.  Then Ben speaks up, with a few tears, “Michael, we trusted you, I trusted you and this is so fucked up. I talked to your doctor.  Since I still hold your POA he told me everything. I know you only had the stomach flu.” 

“Ben wait,” But he interrupts me.

“NO YOU WAIT. You lied to us because once again you wanted Brian away from Justin. Well just like those times Michael, this one backfired as well.” I try to touch him but he won’t let me. 

“You’re wrong. I did it. I don’t know why I did it. Ben I love you.” I see Heath looking at me, getting pissed but I don’t care. Ben still loves me, I know he does.

“You don’t know what love is Michael. You don’t know what friendship means or you wouldn’t have tried all these years to break them up, knowing Brian loves him and no matter how hard you try to believe he’s that same Brian from all those years ago, he’s not. Justin has taught him more about love and friendship in 5 yrs then you did in all those years you have known him. I’m tired of your childish way Michael.” Ben moves away, “I’m through with you and your petty disregard for your friends.”

Moving over by Heath I see him put an arm around Ben and kiss him on the nose. 

“Mom, this isn’t right.” 

“What’s not right Michael is what you have done.” I see a tear run down her face. “What’s not right is how you have treated Brian and Justin, and even Ben.” Nodding as she slaps my head and kisses me. “I’m so pissed at you right now, but I still love you. Just, go before you upset more people.”

Nodding I move over by Brian and Justin, “I’m sorry.” I start to walk away when I feel a hand on my arm, turning I see Justin standing there, and before I know it, he punches me as well. 

“If you ever hurt Brian again Michael, I will make your life a living hell, but you won’t get that chance Michael, because he never wants to see you again. Now get out of my house.” Brian pulls Justin back into him, kissing his neck.

“He’s right Michael, never.”  Nodding, I walk away towards the door, touching Ben’s arm and all of a sudden I’m up against the wall, looking down into the eyes of Heath.

“And if you ever bother Ben again, or Brian and Justin, I will make your life worse than hell. I won’t tolerate you hurting friends. And if you think you are big enough to take me on, than bring it Michael. I’m not scared of you.” 

He lets me go as Ma looks at us. “Heath, enough now.” 

Heath nods, “Yes ma’am.” 

I walk to the door and take one last look at what used to be my family, and look Brian in the eye and can tell he’s in as much pain over this as I am.

</b>Brian</b>

Watching Michael walk out hurts more then I thought it would, but I can’t forgive him for this one. 

Pulling Justin into me, kissing him he looks me in the eyes. “You okay Brian?”

“Yes, just let’s forget him. I don’t want him to ruin this day for us.” He kisses my lips and smiles.

“You got it stud.” Looking over at Ben and Heath who nod their heads I feel a bit of guilt for Ben.

“He’s happy with Heath.” Justin whispers and makes me smile once more. 

“I know, and I’m happy with you.” Pulling him in more, laying a big kiss on his lips.

“Justin, Justin you have to throw the bouquet.” Daphne laughs. 

“Why do I have to throw it?” Justin whines out.

I can’t help but laugh, “Because you’re the bride.” 

Everyone laughs, “Fuck you all. Give me my damn bouquet.” 

I watch as he turns and faces me as I hit which way to throw it with my eyes. Throwing it in the direction, it hit’s the target intended. 

“Well beautiful, looks like you’re next.” I give her a little kiss on her cheek. 

“We’ll see.” She looks at Justin. “You did that on purpose.” 

“Did not, lets dance.” Pulling Daphne over Justin dances with her as Debbie comes over to me. 

“You look happy.” Deb wipes a tear from her eyes as I wipe the other side of her face.

“I am happy. I won’t let Michael ruin this. I’m sorry.” She turns my face towards her.

“Don’t apologize. He made his own bed.” She taps my face, “And you don’t owe me anything Kinney, other then making Sunshine happy, which he is.” 

I look over at Justin dancing with Daphne. “I am too. He’s taught me so much. I love him.”

Deb smiles once more, “I always knew you did.”

Laughing, “Thanks Mom.” 

Putting her hands on my face, “Anytime son, anytime. Now go get your man and go start your honeymoon.” 

“Deb, we aren’t going anywhere, remember?” Laughing as she looks at Carl who clangs his glass. 

“Ok, listen up.” Everyone looks at him. “Brian, Justin come here.” 

Walking over to Justin, I look at him as he shrugs. “Ok, what’s going on?”

Carl smiles, “Well we know you weren’t going to take your honeymoon just yet, and well we thought that was bullshit, so Brian, Ted is going to handle your business, and Justin, even though you can’t be replaced, there are tons of artists who can try to hold down the fort while you’re gone.”

“Carl,” He stops me before I can say more.

“And we all pitched in and got you a 7 day cruise to the Caribbean. We want you to go and make that boat rock.” Handing us the tickets I’m actually speechless.

“Uh wow,” Looking at Justin who has tears in his eyes, I pull him in, kissing him. 

“Oh and when you get back, well I’ll let Heath tell you.” Looking at Heath he grins.

“Well as an apology for all the trouble I caused and as a wedding present, I’m building you a house. The one Justin showed me in that book.” I feel Justin jump a little. 

“Wow, I don’t know what to say.” Looking at a happy Justin with a few of my own tears as well, we hug them all.

“Well you better go so you don’t miss that ship.” 

“We have to pack.” I remind them as I look to see Ben and Emmett carrying the bags from our room. 

“Already done, Baby,” Emmett gushes out.

“Well,” I declare looking at Justin, “I guess we’re going on a cruise.” 

“Let’s go. Let’s get away from these freaks. The freaks we love.” Justin laughs out as I put my arm around him, going over to the door and looking back as Ben and Emmett take the bags out to the car.

“Have fun boys.” Debbie squeals. 

“Thanks guys, girls. This had been the best day, well after meeting Justin that is.” 

Listening to them laugh, we get to our car that has ‘Just Married’ all over it and the gang stands behind us laughing. 

Helping Justin in, after kissing him, I climb in, waving as we drive away, to start our new life.

Together!  



End file.
